Through Thick and Thin
by TyyTyy
Summary: One rumor could prove to destroy a lifelong relationship, one that was supposed to get through anything. When Sakura hears that Sasuke has been unfaithful to her, she does what she has to, ending their relationship after nearly ten years. They should have been together forever, neither of them could have expected this. And there's Sasuke, who's dead set on proving his innocence. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter One_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **.**

* * *

Today was like any other day for Sakura Haruno. She was a medical student in her junior year of college. Her days were spent at school, her evenings studying, and her free time volunteering at the local hospital. For as long as she could remember, she'd wanted to be a doctor. To be someone who could save people's lives where they could go home happy and healthy with their families. Slowly, but surely, she was making her lifelong dream a reality.

It wasn't always that things went her way however. Though she'd lost her parents when she was a child due to an illness that struck them, she'd had a pretty decent life. She'd had a few good friends who'd always been there for her when she needed it most, and she'd even fallen in love with a guy who was her everything.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. They'd gone to school together their whole lives but it was early on when Sakura acknowledged the feelings she had for him. He was cold, dark and a loner of sorts, or at least he tried to be, but after some time Sakura was able to get him to open up to her and it was when they were in middle school that the two of them became official.

School was the only place they'd seen each other for a long time, but it never bothered them. Sakura sacrificed time with her friends just to be with him and eventually, he opened up more until he'd started joining her with her friends and in the end, he'd befriended them as well. They were both happy. There were trials, there always were but they'd made it through everything and were together happily from middle school, through all of high school and on up until now.

The poor girl had never seen it coming. She and Sasuke had been comfortable and happy together. He was loyal to her, just as she was to him and they seemed to be a perfect pair. Even their friends told them so often. Everyone said they'd be together forever. Sakura thought they'd be together forever. So, when the news hit her of Sasuke's supposed infidelity, it had nearly destroyed her. The worst part of it was, she had yet to face him about it and she wasn't sure what she was going to do, or say to him.

"Take a few days off from your volunteer work." Her mentor and the head of the hospital she helped out at told her. Sakura had confided in her, having been at work when the news came to her through a friend. The look on the girl's face was enough for the older lady, Tsunade, to know that she would need some time. Everyone knew how long she and the Uchiha had been together and Sakura was always helping others, never taking the time to help herself and so if she didn't agree, Tsunade would force her to take a leave. "I won't have you arguing with me about this either, Sakura. You take as long as you need. You have finals coming up soon as well…"

Sakura nodded solemnly, trying her hardest to remain emotionless as her thoughts fought to consume her. "Okay."

Surprisingly, the day was beautiful. The skies were clear, aside from the large white clouds looming overhead. The weather was warm, but cool at the same time. It was Sakura's favorite time of year. Spring. Summer was fast approaching and she'd be out of school for a few months before returning for her senior year. All the excitement she'd had for everything in her near future had been crushed however, now that she thought about her new situation.

In a way, Sasuke was her life. She had a life outside of their relationship, she was busy and sometimes days went by without her even getting to see him. But, they'd been together for so long, he was all she knew. Just the thought of not being with him hurt her so bad she couldn't even breathe.

Straight home to her apartment was where she'd gone. She'd been starving and in need of food but then when she thought about the text message she'd received about Sasuke, all her appetite dissipated. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she slumped to the floor and that was when she didn't hold anything back. There was nobody to be strong in front of and so finally, she cried her heart out, until she could cry no more.

A shower had made her body feel slightly better, but her mind was still destroyed, and she was sure her heart could never be mended. A deep frown seemed to be permanently etched onto her face as she wondered around her apartment, cleaning and doing laundry and anything else she could to try to escape her thoughts, but nothing worked. No matter how hard she tried, all she could think about was Sasuke, and the fact that he'd cheated on her.

The two of them had given themselves to each other fully. It was early on in high school when they'd lost their virginities together and for a long time, they spent as much time as they could getting used to such a new sensation and after that, they only got closer.

Sasuke never seemed to get bored of her, and their relationship was as great as it could be. The chemistry had always been there, and their love was strong, or so she'd thought. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that Sasuke would ever try and sleep with another woman, or even give another woman the time of day. Though he wasn't cold like he used to be, he still was when it came to people he didn't regularly associate with, and all those people were mutual friends of theirs.

When she'd first received the text, in all honesty, she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. But, it had been her best friend that had come to her with the information and after analyzing the incident and people involved, Sakura was sure there was no mistaking it. Sasuke had betrayed her. He'd made a terrible mistake. He'd hurt her and there was no getting back from that. She had no choice but to face him and end what they'd had for so many years. It hurt. It hurt so much because she knew, as hard as it was going to be for her, Sasuke probably wouldn't even bat an eye. How could he if he could stoop so low as to cheat on her? After everything they'd be through together though, she just didn't understand.

He'd even said before that he wanted to marry her and have a family. He was adamant about how much she meant to him. There was never a time when she felt as if Sasuke didn't love her, and that's why she just didn't understand. She was sure as she went about sweeping her floors, that she never would understand.

It was a few hours after she'd been home that a knock sounded on her door. Momentarily, she froze, afraid that it may be Sasuke and she just wasn't ready to face him yet. She wasn't prepared, even though she felt she never would be, she definitely wasn't prepared for it yet. The knocking continued and knowing she should answer it, she left her cleaning to walk to the door. It shouldn't have been Sasuke anyway. It was Thursday, and every Thursday he spent the evening with his brother, working at his business.

Thankfully, it wasn't Sasuke. It was her best friend Ino, the same one who'd delivered the horrid news.

"Sakura…" Ino's bottom lip trembled as she stepped inside, kicking the door closed and wrapping Sakura in a tight embrace the second she stepped in.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered brokenly, all her willpower vanished instantly and she was consumed by sobs.

After that she cried even longer than she did when she'd first got home.

Ino walked her to the couch and sat with her, never letting go. Sakura had never felt such a pain, such a loss as she did then, just imagining her life with Sasuke being over. There was no way she'd ever get over it, ever be able to move on with her life. Sasuke was too important, to special to her. He was her life, such a big part of it that he could indeed be considered the very life she held. What happened? Why had it come down to this? Would she ever be okay after this?

Later that same evening, Ino talked her into having a few drinks as a distraction and it had worked for a bit, but after two bottles of wine, the pain she'd been feeling returned the surface full force. She'd been sitting on the floor against the couch when she bought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs, fearing the breakdown that was inevitable.

Ino looked to her friend sympathetically. She knew just how important Sasuke was to her friend and she had also never seen this coming. "Sakura, don't be so down… I know it may seem like the end of the world right now, but you will get through this."

"Get through this…" Sakura grumbled, becoming angry at the thought. She'd gotten through a lot in her life, but this was something she knew she'd never get through. It was definitely the end of her world. Her life. Her Sasuke. "I can't get through this." She told Ino, voicing her true feelings. "I mean… I won't even be able to face him. I can't confront Sasuke about this! I'll just never be able to talk to him again." Tears were streaming down her face once more and she feared she'd dehydrate if they continued.

"Don't talk like that!" Ino scolded her, though softly as she could. "You will face him, and you will make him regret this too."

Sakura looked to her friend, though she looked blurry through her tears. "How? If this was something he'd regret, he would have never done it."

Ino frowned and sighed. "Yes, I can see how you'd come to that conclusion, but Sakura… Men are pigs. Just because Sasuke did what he did doesn't mean he loves you any less. You're just as much his world as you are his-"

"That's not true." Sakura cut her off there, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I love him too much to ever cheat on him." Even if she wasn't with him, she'd never be able to move on with her life and be someone else.

"But don't you see, it is. That's what I'm saying. Men and women are totally different when it comes to that sort of thing. He probably wasn't thinking. It's hard for a man to constantly have girls throwing themselves at you without making a mistake at least once. Not saying that he's justified, because he isn't. Not by a long shot, but what I do know is that Sasuke will regret this, and you're going to make him!"

Sakura looked away then, but her tears had dried up mostly. "That's not who I am… I don't want him to hurt. Even if I am, I'd be more happy just knowing he was happy…"

"Say something else like that and I won't be able to stop myself from slapping you back down to Earth!" Ino snapped. "Don't you see, Sasuke still has to be around you at school. How do you think he will feel every time he looks at you, and remembers what he did, after everything the two of you have been through, after all the years you've been together… Do you think he'd going to just forget about all that? No, he isn't and you're not going to let him either."

Ino ranted for hours, until late in the night. She told Sakura that she should be stronger, she should get Sasuke back for hurting her so deeply. Sakura wasn't that type of girl but then again, Sasuke deserved to feel bad for what he'd done. He'd ruined something so special, so pure. Now he'd left her having to imagine her life without him and possibly with another man as her future husband, the father of her children. How could she even contemplate any of that? No, a part of her certainly did want him to feel guilty for ruining what they'd had. She'd thought they had an irreplaceable bond, one strong enough to get through any and everything but she was wrong.

They couldn't get through this. She would never be able to forgive him, no matter how much she loved him.

…

The next day, Sakura had to force herself to go to school. Though she and Sasuke had no classes together, they often passed each other in the halls because they were in the same building. And being that she and Sasuke were together, he'd often seek her out, finding her where he'd know she'd be so they could have a moment together, no matter how brief it would be.

Ino drove them to school in her car, and she continued to preach the entire way. Sakura didn't feel like she would burst into tears at any second like she had the entire day before, but she still felt down and unsure about the whole situation. As down as she was though, she knew Ino had a point. She had to be strong enough to seem as unbothered by this as possible. Sasuke hurt her, he cut her so deeply she'd never heal, but she couldn't let him know how bad it hurt.

"Maybe you won't see him today, but if you do you have to be prepared for what you're going to say. Whatever you do, don't let him see you crack. Be strong."

Sakura sighed as she gazed out of the car window, watching the passing scenery as they went. "I'll try… but what will I say to him?"

"You just need to end it. Tell him you're done."

Those words hurt. How could she ever say such a thing to Sasuke? She never wanted it to be over, but she also knew that it already was. "So I should just break up with him?"

"Yes." Ino said quickly, seeming to have no second thoughts. "You don't even have to bother with explanations. Trust me, when you end it, he'll know exactly what he done."

Sakura just didn't know anything, but she hoped and prayed by some miracle, she wouldn't have to face Sasuke at school. If she did, and she did manage to tell him it was over, she wasn't sure how she would handle being at school during all that. But if it came down to it, and she had no other option, she would do what she had to do. She refused to play the fool and act as if nothing had ever happened. No, that would hurt even more than his betrayal.

"Okay," Ino took a deep breath once they'd parked on campus, then turned in her seat to face Sakura seriously. "don't forget who you are, and what you are to him Sakura. Don't let him get away with hurting you like this. If something does happen and you need to get out of here, call me. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Sakura nodded, although she knew they both needed to stay at school. With finals a week away, they had to be buckling down. Every lesson mattered.

Happy that the day had been going smoothly so far, Sakura had put her thoughts of Sasuke away and continued with her day as she would any other. Instead of having lunch on campus, she and Ino went off to a nearby diner to grab some food. They had an hour before their next class started.

The food was good and Ino talked so much about anything but Sasuke that Sakura was mostly distracted, but she still had that horrible feeling deep in her gut. She'd managed to eat half her plate, despite her lack of appetite and she felt much better after having a little something on her stomach. Ino paid for their lunch before they left the small restaurant and got in the car to head back to school.

"Um… Ino?"

"Yes?"

Sakura's fists clenched in her lap as she thought over what she wanted once more. "If you don't mind, could you take me home? I think I need some time to myself."

It wasn't really that she needed time to herself, no it was the fact that she knew, without a doubt, that she'd have to run into Sasuke if she went back. Anxiety filled her to the brim just thinking about it. She couldn't face him at school, she just couldn't. When he noticed she wasn't there, he'd come to her house. If not that day, then over the weekend. She was sure about it and she was sure it would be easier to get through it all without an audience.

"I understand." Ino told her sweetly, and she took her home before leaving for school again. "If you need me, call me."

"I will." Sakura waved her off before hurrying inside to be alone, and depressed.

For as long as she could remember, it had been her and Sasuke. Even when people referred to them, it was always 'Sasuke and Sakura'. It was never just Sakura, or just Sasuke. Together, the two of them were a whole because they'd just been together for so long. Their friends were mutual, everything they did, they did together. Sakura was sure she'd let go of all the hobbies she and Sasuke had shared together, just to try and forget about him. She'd focus on finishing school and working more. She didn't know how, but some way, she had to move on from this.

It was late, about the time people would be having dinner when her phone rang. Her heart skipped several beats as she listened to the ringer. It was a specific ringtone set for Sasuke, so she didn't have to look at her phone to know it was him calling. Deathly, she walked over to where her phone sat on the bar in the kitchen. She bit her lip as she saw his picture there, smiling back at her as he called. She was trembling by the time the call passed and only then did she pick up her phone with shaky hands.

Again it rang, he was calling back. He'd know she missed some of school, which she never did unless she was horribly sick and she thought he was probably worried about her, but a second thought told her that he probably wasn't. Maybe he'd been pretending to care for her and this whole time, she'd been nothing but a joke to him. Less than a minute after the second call passed unanswered, she received a text.

'Sakura, call me.'

Her fingers traced over the letters as tears filled her eyes for the millionth time. She wanted to call him. She wanted this all to be a bad dream and be able to talk to him like it never happened, but it was impossible. This was her painful reality and she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't even text him back.

As soon as she sat her phone down, another text arrived. Hesitantly, she opened it.

'You must be sick, I'll come over and check on you.'

In a panic, she forced herself to reply. She couldn't face him yet. She just couldn't. He couldn't come see her.

'No, I'm fine. Just tired and resting. Don't bother coming.'

She sent the text, hoping it would be enough to keep him away. She felt too weak, too afraid to face him just yet. Though it was already over, facing him would truly make it real and she needed more time, if only a little. Sasuke was persistent though and she knew it better than anybody, so she wasn't surprised by his response.

'Then I'll bring you dinner and you can rest all you want. I'm still coming.'

"No, no, no, no, no…" She repeated, her heart pounding viciously. Her hands shook so badly it took her a few minutes to type a reply.

'No, really. Don't bother. I've already ate and I just want to sleep.'

'You're not making sense, Sakura. You don't want to see me?'

She couldn't reply to that and after a moment or two, he was calling again. Sakura didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something or he'd be coming either way and she didn't want it to be today. Any day but today. So she answered.

"Sakura, talk to me." Sasuke said into the phone when Sakura answered without a word. His voice was like a knife to the chest. He sounded genuinely concerned, as he always would if she ever acted such a way. It hurt to hear his voice, to have to be this way, but she didn't do this. He did.

After clearing her voice and summoning as much courage as she could, she spoke. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm just not feeling well and I don't want any company."

"But…" Sasuke sounded confused and he paused a moment. "I'm not company…"

The tears returned then and Sakura's hand covered her mouth in an attempt to get herself together. "You're right, you're not. But, I'm already in bed. There's no reason for you to come over. I was actually asleep when you called."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "I see."

Sakura feared he'd notice the strain in her voice, but she tried to sound as unbothered as she could. Still, she had to end this call soon. "Don't worry about me, honestly. I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Okay…" He didn't sound convinced and Sakura was worried he may still show up, so she made a suggestion.

"Come see me tomorrow, around noon maybe. If that's okay with you." She bit her lips as she waited for him to respond.

"You don't seem like yourself, Sakura. But, I'll respect your wishes. I'll come tomorrow as you asked."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, her heart breaking more and more with each word. "I love you." She added, before losing her breath. It was a habit to always tell him before she hung up, and as much as she hated it, it was still true. She loved him so much and she always would. No matter how bad he hurt her.

"I love y-"

Sakura hung up in a desperate attempt not to hear his lies. She hated that he could say that to her so casually, just as he always had, as if nothing was different. Suddenly as she powered her phone off, she felt as if she didn't know Sasuke at all. Because, the Sasuke she knew, would have never hurt her in anyway. He definitely would have never made her out as a fool.

…

The next day came too quickly, it didn't make sense because every second seemed to drag by for Sakura, and yet here she was, getting dressed to see Sasuke, only to break her own heart just as he had done. She'd spent a long time in the shower, trying to get herself together and though she was scared and worried, she did feel somewhat more confident as she dressed herself.

Maybe Sasuke did just make a one-time mistake and he would be regretting it. She couldn't say for sure, but she just couldn't believe that he could lose her and remain unaffected. They'd been together for so long. They'd grown up together. They knew each other so well, they were so comfortable. It was hard to believe he'd just throw everything away, and feel comfortable enough with someone else to even do such a thing. Had he really had sex with another girl? Touched another girl as he's touched her, kissed another girl, like he kissed her? The thought made her nauseas.

She dressed comfortably, but in something cute enough that he'd like. Red was her color, and the blouse she'd chosen with her white skirt was something new that she'd recently bought. Something she'd planned to wear on their next night out together, which would have been this weekend had everything not been ruined. She didn't usually wear shoes around the house, but she put them on today. A cute pair of red heels. They made her feel more confident, if only a tad bit.

After drying and styling her hair last, she added a light touch of makeup, her red lipstick last. Sasuke always preferred her with lipstick, he told her it suited her well and she wanted to look her best when she faced him. She wanted him to know what he was losing out on. She'd been special to him for so long, he'd have to miss her. He just had to.

…

Sasuke was early, which didn't surprise her. He usually always was. He knocked on the door which was locked, something it never was when she was expecting him. She was sure he had to be concerned by now. Taking her sweet time and resolving herself as best she could, she went to the door with a poker face. Reluctantly, she unlocked and opened the door. Seeing him though, brought all that pain back to the front of her mind, but still, she kept her face stoic as she looked up at him.

He stood there, smiling softly at her. He was sinfully beautiful, as he always had been, but he wasn't the boy she'd grown to love. He was a man, the man who had her heart. His dark hair hung around his face, his obsidian eyes gazed into hers warmly. His right hand was in his pocket and his left followed suit now that he was no longer using it to knock. Sakura never hesitated when she saw him, especially after going several days without him, so when she didn't instantly throw her arms around him, he knew something must have been wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly, taking his right hand and reaching out to touch her cheek.

Sakura looked away, moving her face away to avoid his touch. She couldn't afford to crumble, not now. Sasuke's hand fell down to rest at his side and Sakura looked over at it as it did. Looking him in the eyes would be too hard, but she still had the urge to look at him. Watching as his fist clenched at his side, she only felt she was becoming more nervous with each passing second.

"Sakura?"

Stepping out, Sakura walked around him, being sure not to touch him. The door closed itself behind her as she approached the banister, trying hard not to think about how much she truly loved him, or how good he looked dressed in his usual jeans and collared shirt. He came over next to her, his hand resting on the banister beside her as she leaned on it, as if bracing herself for the impact of what was to come.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her, sounding anxious. "talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I never thought it would come to this…" She trailed off, her voice breaking, betraying her just as he had.

"Come to what?" He asked loudly, his hand swinging around in exasperation. "You're not making any sense."

She laughed then. It was funny he thought she was the one not making any sense, when he'd brought her to this point. "I thought we had something precious…" She muttered bitterly.

"Sakura, just what the hell are you going on about?" Sasuke hissed, getting louder with each word. He gripped the banister with his hand as he stared at her, at a loss. She refused to face him.

She shook her head to shake away her fears. She had to go through with this. "You know exactly what I'm going on about."

"No. No I really don't." Sasuke was annoyed and confused, but Sakura felt he was putting on quite the show.

"Okay, well then this is about us. About what I thought we had. It could have been forever… in my heart, I always felt that it would be. But,"

"What the fuck, Sakura? Why would it change now? You think I want it to change?" Sasuke was pacing around behind her trembling form now and Sakura wasn't sure how she'd go on. "I mean, I know we haven't had a lot of time together recently, but that won't last forever. It doesn't mean I don't care about you-"

"Stop!" Sakura snapped. The last thing she wanted was to listen to anymore of his lies, to feel any further betrayed. She wasn't accepting that, because she'd been far too good to him to deserve it. "There's nothing you can say to change this."

"What?" Sasuke's hoarse question rang out, shattering all that was left of her heart. She turned and stepped back around him, wanting to leave it at that. Eventually, they could move on. She could move on. "Sakura, don't walk away from me. I… I don't understand." She hesitated at her door, her hand shaking so much it rattled the doorknob as she held tight to it.

"If you think hard enough, I'm sure you'll understand with ease."

"No, there's nothing to think of. I can't think of any reason you'd do this to me… to us."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was truly stooping so low she didn't even know what to make of it. He'd try and blame this on her? After what he'd done. Well she was no fool, she had her reasons and he knew it too, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever you're mad about, I'm sorry. But, I can't fix it if you don't tell me. I'm not around enough, I'll be around. I'll fucking move in if it will make you happy. School's almost out, we'll have a lot more time then. I can cut back on work, stop helping Itachi. If it's something other than time, I can fix it too, but you have to give me a chance."

"Sasuke, please stop." She begged him, because his words were too much for her to bear. "It's not the time, or anything like that. Don't ignore it, you know exactly what has caused this. Playing dumb only makes it worse. I won't ever forget it, nor can I forgive you for it."

Sasuke grabbed her free arm and whirled her around to face him so quickly she didn't know what happened. She couldn't ignore the look of anguish on his face, nor the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Sakura, I swear, there's nothing I've done to hurt you. If it isn't the time then I have no idea what it could be. You say you can't forgive me, or forget this thing. Do you honestly believe I would do anything, anything at all to make you feel that way?"

Sakura closed her eyes tight, willing him to disappear and take her pain with him. "Sasuke,"

"Don't do this." His hands held tight to both her arms and he was so close she just couldn't take it. "Sakura, I love you. You know I love you, more than anything. You're my life. As if I'd do anything to lose it!" He pulled her against him and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tightly as if that would be enough for her to understand. "I'd never hurt you, I haven't done anything. You're my everything."

"Enough!" Sakura fought him off, then fell back against her door. Reaching behind her she grabbed the doorknob as she faced him with hurt, but strong green eyes. "Don't lie to me anymore! Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

Sasuke's face fell, the crushed look on his face was enough to break her heart all over again. "I would never lie to you…" He told her earnestly, his voice shaking as badly as hers.

"There was a time… when I believed that too. But, you don't have to lie anymore Sasuke. You don't have to pretend. Now, you can spend all your time with your friends, doing whatever you like and you'll never, ever have to worry about me again." She turned her body to face her door, but she paused and looked back at him. "You know, I will always love you though. I hope you'll be happy with your mistake and what's more, I hope every time you see me, it gives you hell."

With those as her final words on the matter, she hurried into her apartment and slammed the door in his face. She shakily managed to lock the door before collapsing to the floor, sobbing hysterically as she did. Her body hurt, she couldn't breathe. She clutched her chest as she lay on the floor, gasping for air and crying so uncontrollably at the grief she felt, that tears couldn't even form in her eyes. She'd never hurt so bad, and the longer Sasuke pounded on her door, the deeper she hurt.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Two_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

.

* * *

There was nothing that could have prepared Sasuke for what was to come when he went to see his girlfriend that day. Though he'd felt from their conversation the previous night that something was off with her, he thought it could have been a bad mood, or she really was tired. But, he could have never imagined she was planning to break his heart all along.

Sakura was his first friend. The annoying girl who'd refused to let him be alone when they were kids. After his parents died and he had nobody but Itachi left, he turned cold as ice, but Sakura never accepted that, no she fought to bring him out of the hell he encased himself in, and she did, slowly but surely. Before he knew it, they were a thing and they had been for the longest time. Over the years, he'd only grown to love her more- and he had. These days he loved her so much, it had become second nature to him. There was nothing he couldn't come to her about, their relationship was built off honesty, respect and mutual affection.

She'd always been crazy about him, even long before he was able to admit he had feelings for her. But even after dating for several years, their relationship was still strong, if not stronger than ever. It was more than he could ever hope for, she was. The way she loved him… like no other woman ever could. The way she knew him, it was more than special to him and yet… here he was, forcing himself to walk away from her apartment alone, after she'd slammed the door in his face.

It was too much for him to handle or contemplate. Sakura rarely ever even got mad at him and if she did, it'd be over silly things, like not taking his studying seriously. For her to think he'd caused this, done something unforgiveable, or anything that would hurt her like so, he just couldn't imagine what it could be. Because he knew for a fact, that he had done nothing.

When he finally made it to the car he just sat there, gazing down at his trembling hands, obsidian eyes wide with shock. Sakura had just broken up with him, taken everything he loved away from him in the blink of an eye, and he didn't know why. It was frightening, because he had no idea how he'd change her mind, or fix the situation if she wouldn't talk to him and explain what was hurting her. That day, was the first day since his parent's deaths that he cried. Really cried. Right there in the parking lot of her apartment complex.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke finally pulled out his phone, so shaken he could barely dial his brother's number. He answered on the second ring, but Sasuke couldn't say anything for a moment.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered back, feeling breathless. The ache in his chest wouldn't fade and he feared he was on the verge of a heart attack. "Come get me."

"Come get you, where are you? I thought you were going to spend the day with-"

"Itachi!" Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth, his hold so strong on his phone it hurt his hand. "Please…"

"Don't worry, I'll come get you immediately. Tell me where you are."

Sasuke took a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm himself. "Sakura's." He told him, his voice so quiet Itachi almost didn't catch the word.

"I'm on my way." Itachi told him, his voice full of concern. Sasuke hung up then, unable to have any further conversation.

He couldn't drive. He wasn't sure he could do anything anymore. The more he lost his breath, the more he felt panicked and all he could do was grip at his chest and try to breathe, but no matter what he tried, at that moment, he truly felt like he was dying, a slow and painful death.

…

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice yelling his name was what brought him back down to Earth. It had been less than half an hour since their phone call, but Sasuke felt like he'd been in his car for years.

Itachi swung the door open as soon as he was within reach and shakily, Sasuke got out to face his brother, handing over his keys as he did. Itachi watched Sasuke with a pained expression as he went to his car. After locking Sasuke's car, Itachi went and got back in his own, just as Sasuke was getting in the passenger seat.

Saying nothing, for fear of it being the wrong thing to say, Itachi got on the road. He'd been at work and had planned to go back after picking Sasuke up, but then after seeing him, there was no way he'd leave his brother alone. He wasn't drunk and it was very unlike Sasuke to want a ride from anyone. Though Sasuke hadn't told him anything, just a glance at his brother's shaken form told him more than words ever could. Watching him hold his chest and strain to breathe was unbearable. He didn't know how, but he had to take that pain away.

…

Itachi helped Sasuke to his room as if he were an infant, but that's what he felt like, crying real fucking tears and feeling so weak and helpless. He went straight to his bed and dropped onto it, burying his face in his pillows and screaming in agony. He'd never felt such a pain. His whole body ached, but especially his chest and he still couldn't breathe clearly.

"Sasuke…" Itachi knelt beside his bed, resting his hand on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke managed a strained groan. His body shuttering, he had no way of responding to his brother, or even telling him to leave.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm so sorry." Nothing hurt more for Itachi, than to see his little brother so broken and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. "It's going to be okay, trust me. You and Sakura have been together forever. Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll come around."

Sasuke shook his head against his pillows vehemently. Understanding he didn't want a pep talk, Itachi quietened down and left his brother to himself and that gave Sasuke the time he needed to get it all out, to collect himself and to calm down enough to think about what had happened and what he was going to do. If there was anything he was sure of, it was that he wouldn't be letting her go so easily.

He couldn't call her. There was no way she'd answer anyway. He understood now why he'd barely gotten an answer out of her the night before. He couldn't go back to her apartment, he couldn't handle her rejection any further and he couldn't believe it had even occurred. Sakura had always adored him, what could have happened to change her genuine feelings, and how would he ever find out about it?

It wasn't clear to him, what he should do, but regardless, he had to do something. Not tonight, tonight he had to clear his head. Tomorrow, he'd be on a mission. He'd find out what had caused Sakura to feel this way and somehow, he'd prove his innocence and get her back. She was too important to lose. He needed her. She was so special to him.

…

It was after lunchtime the next day before Sasuke woke up, and only then he woke because Itachi had forced him awake by shaking him and yelling in his ear. Sasuke sat up with a start, forcing Itachi to back away. For a moment he thought he'd had the most awful nightmare, but then as he looked at Itachi and saw his worried face, that he remembered him having the day before, he knew it had been all too real.

"I want to be alone, Itachi." Sasuke told him, his voice clipped as he got out of bed, still fully dressed from the day before. He'd wallowed in his misery until he finally passed out, sometime in the early morning.

"I understand, but you need to get up, eat and get motivated. Moping won't solve any of your problems… Don't you agree?"

"I do." Sasuke nodded on his way to his bathroom. "Don't worry, I don't intend to mope around. I intend to get to the bottom of this situation."

Itachi smiled at his brother's back then. "There you go. That's more like my little brother."

Sasuke shaved and showered as he did every morning before he dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of jeans and black T-shirt. He chose his dressier shirts for when he went out with Sakura, or anytime he planned to see her. That wouldn't be happening today. No, today he was only going to talk to his friends, his and Sakura's friends. Hopefully, they would know something he didn't.

Once he was ready, he ran into Itachi in the kitchen. He'd prepared lunch for them and though Sasuke didn't feel very hungry, or like he could eat much at all, he still sat at the table with him to eat a bit.

"You look much better." Itachi noted, though his eyes were on his food.

"Well, I'm not." Sasuke muttered while picking at his own food. He was far from hungry, but he didn't want to upset Itachi any more than he was certain he already had.

Itachi frowned at this, and dropped his fork as he looked across the table at Sasuke. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever?"

"No." Itachi sighed. "But, you never have anything that's really bothering you like this…"

Sasuke sighed in return before pushing his plate away. He couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't eat. "Sakura broke up with me." He grumbled, his eyes looking anywhere but at Itachi. "She says I've done something, but won't tell me what. Whatever it is though, she said it was unforgiveable. She really… She broke up with me."

"Ah, Sasuke…" Itachi sighed once more. "I know how much you love her, so I know you're hurting but listen… If you know in your heart that you didn't do anything, you just have to make Sakura see that. You know she loves you too. She always has."

Sasuke bit his lip, his jaw tensing as he thought over Itachi's words. "You're right. I know that. And I'm going to prove my innocence to her."

"What do you think she suspects you've done?"

Sasuke shrugged, because he honestly had no idea. "It doesn't make any sense… I thought maybe it was because I haven't been around as much, but she told me that wasn't it… What could it be, to be unforgiveable?"

"Well… Cheating would be unforgiveable, to Sakura I'm sure…"

"As if I'd stoop so low." Sasuke growled. Sakura was more than enough for him, always had been, always would be.

"I'm not saying you did. Even I don't believe you'd cheat on her. But honestly, that's what it sounds like. What else could be unforgiveable?"

"So cheating is unforgiveable… okay… But, I didn't fucking cheat on her and I never would. So, why would she even suspect it?"

Itachi shrugged. "People talk… And often when people are happy, others will try and ruin it because they aren't happy. You haven't been around her as much, and you've even gone out with the boys a couple times recently. Are you sure nothing happened?"

Sasuke's fist came down on the table to hard it knocked over their drinks, but neither of them bothered with the mess. "Of course I'm sure. I'd never do anything to hurt her like that."

"I meant are you sure nothing else happened, that would give other people the wrong idea. Other women come onto you often, we both know that."

Sasuke got up angrily, his chair falling back to the floor from the sudden movement. "Take me to my car."

"I'll have your car picked up later, if you need to go somewhere you can take mine."

Sasuke caught the keys when Itachi tossed them to him and then stormed out of the house immediately. He was so pissed, so confused and so hurt he just didn't know what to do anymore. Firstly, he was going to go see Naruto and he really hoped he'd have some answers for him. He hated to even have to do this because he hated the idea of talking to anyone right now. Itachi was okay, but even conversating with him got him worked up. Naruto was a mutual friend between he and Sakura and so that would be even harder. For all he knew, all his friends could have turned against him by now.

As soon as he was in the car, he called Naruto who answered after several rings. "Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"At the park, of course." Naruto laughed. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"What?" Naruto was surprised. Sasuke never wanted to talk to him. Especially not alone. "Aren't you with Sakura today?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at that. "No. I need to talk to you. I'm on my way there. Finish up what you're doing because you're coming with me."

"But,"

Sasuke hung up, unwilling to listen to his complaints. No, right now he needed Naruto. The dobe was a friend to everyone. If anyone knew anything it should be him, but then Sasuke was fearful he didn't know anything because if he did, he felt Naruto would have said something to him just then on the phone.

He pulled up at the ballpark. Naruto's passion was baseball. He was one of the best players at their college and he was on the fast track to going pro, even his free time was spent playing ball most of the time. Sasuke texted Naruto, letting him know he'd arrived and a few moments later, Naruto came jogging up to the car, sweaty and with dirt all over him. Sasuke cringed as Naruto got in the passenger seat next to him. He looked like shit, smelled like it too.

"What's up?" Naruto asked while trying to catch his breath. He cranked up the air conditioner, right at home. It was very Naruto like.

"You haven't heard anything yesterday or today?" Sasuke asked curiously, though he felt he already knew the answer.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Naruto was baffled and airing his pits out. Sasuke cringed again as his musky scent filled the car.

"Yes. First, I'll drive you by your house so you can shower and put some clean clothes on, then we can talk about it."

Naruto didn't argue, and Sasuke wasted no time getting him to his house so he could air the car out and do away with that awful stench. Knowing Naruto, he'd been out there since early morning. When they arrived, Sasuke waited in the car while Naruto went into his house. It wasn't but a mere half an hour later before he returned, looking and thankfully smelling better as well. By then the car had aired out, what with having the air wide open and the windows down.

"I'm starving, can we eat and talk?"

"Sure." Sasuke muttered as he backed out of Naruto's driveway. He got on the way to town, he didn't care where they stopped and he was sure it didn't matter to Naruto either.

…

"I'm a little worried here." Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "It's unusual for you to want to talk… and without Sakura around…"

Sasuke ignored him as they made their way into the restaurant. They chose a table at the back, far away from other people and ordered before either of them spoke again. It was Sasuke who finally admitted just what was going on.

"It's Sakura… she broke up with me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he'd grown an extra head or two. "What? What did you say?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke ran his hand through his raven locks before repeating himself. "Sakura broke up with me."

"But… why?" It didn't make any sense to Naruto. Sakura was so crazy about Sasuke that he was sure she'd never do such a thing. Sasuke would break up with her first, and even that was so farfetched it'd never happen.

With a shrug, Sasuke sighed. "I have no idea. I thought maybe you would."

"What the… You better start making some sense Uchiha!" Naruto didn't understand. Even the thought of Sakura leaving Sasuke was so unrealistic that he just couldn't grasp what Sasuke was saying.

"She broke it off, saying that I'd done something unforgiveable… Only, I have no idea what it could be, and she wouldn't tell me either."

Naruto stared at Sasuke across the table, mouth agape. "What even is that?" He was dumbfounded and had half a mind to march straight to Sakura's house and demand answers for everyone.

Once more, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I need to… I have to fix it, whatever it is."

"Want me to ask her then?" Naruto seemed down to investigate, but Sasuke wasn't sure if that would be best.

"I don't know… Maybe ask around and see what you can find out. If that doesn't work, then you can ask her."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully after crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you can believe I'll find out whatever I can. This doesn't make sense at all. I mean, you two have been together for like our whole lives. Shit."

"I know." Sasuke frowned and gazed down at his hands on the table. "I won't let it end like this. Sakura thinks I did something bad, something that really hurt her and I don't know what it is, but I do know that I didn't do it."

Naruto scratched his chin pensively and then sighed. "Sounds like somebody is trying to sabotage what you guys have, if you ask me."

"Probably." Sasuke grumbled. "But they're fucking with the wrong two, I can promise you that."

The two of them talked for much longer after that. They ate their food and then Sasuke drove Naruto back to the ballpark. He felt a little better after talking to Naruto. If anyone could find out what was going on, it would have to be him, or possibly Ino, Sakura's best friend. But there was no way he was going to question her.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be in touch. You and Sakura are special, ya know? Nobody will succeed in tearing you guys apart."

Sasuke frowned as Naruto walked away, thinking over his words. He couldn't help but feel as if whoever it was, they had already succeeded. Even so, he would never stop fighting though. He would never give her up. She had to know they were bigger than this, beyond such nonsense. Sakura should have known him well enough to know he would never hurt her, or betray her feelings. He needed her to know that.

As he drove around with nowhere else to go in mind, he called her, unable to help himself. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer, but he was disappointed. He wanted to go by her apartment and see if she was there, he needed to talk to her, to have this behind them but he was too afraid of things worsening if he did that, so instead, he just went home.

…

Sasuke spent a fair share of his time without Sakura. They were both working on their own lives, going to school, working and because of all that, having to work around both of their schedules to make time for each other. He'd never thought much about it, but now that he sat around, not having the option to see her when he could, it bothered him like nothing else. Though he hadn't fallen out with another panic attack yet, he was in the foulest of moods. Even Itachi hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the weekend.

At school Monday morning, Sasuke truly struggled to get into his lessons. His mind was elsewhere, constantly wandering to Sakura and wondering what she was doing, or how she was holding up. She may have been the one to break up with him, but he knew she was probably hurting just as much as he was. It would be lunchtime or later before he'd have a chance to run across her, and he truly hoped he did. At school, things would be safer. Even if she wasn't happy about it, if she ran into him, she wouldn't run away most likely, and he would have to confront her. Just seeing her would have to make him feel better.

Lunch finally rolled around and he went on his way towards the cafeteria. They usually got food there and spent their lunch hour together on the outside patio. He'd do just that, in hopes of seeing her. The cafeteria was nice and much different than their high school's had been. There were several different fast food restaurants selling food there daily, but Sasuke got his usual sandwich and water before heading towards the patio.

Naruto waved to him as soon as he was outside. The dobe was sitting with a few other mutual friends, but being that Sasuke didn't really want to be around any of them at the time, he took a seat at a vacant table. After a blissful, silent moment, Naruto ran over to him and plopped down on the bench seat next to him.

"Hiding won't do you any good, ya know?"

"Not hiding." Sasuke muttered before taking a sip of his water. "Just want to be alone."

"So you don't want to be with Sakura?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke spat, glaring at Naruto before viciously tearing open the sub sandwich he had for lunch.

Naruto smirked before his face broke out in a grin. "Well, I've done a bit of digging."

"What do you know, bastard?" Sasuke dropped his sandwich and turned to Naruto, his heart picking up in rhythm.

"Rumors are flying. But everyone is saying the same thing… you cheated on Sakura, she left you and now you're both finally single. The girls are the main ones giddy about it."

Sasuke was so affronted that he could do nothing but stare at Naruto in disbelief. It was absolutely ridiculous. He couldn't believe it. The rumor was one thing, but if that was truly why Sakura had broken up with him, he just couldn't make sense of it. He had most certainly not cheated on her, and she should know him well enough to know that he would never do something like that. The idea of other women was just… repulsive.

"Now, don't go on a rampage. Even I don't believe these rumors at all, but I'm just letting you know that without even talking to Sakura, I'm pretty sure this is also what she believes. I mean… cheating would be unforgiveable, surely. But, even I know how important Sakura is to you. Hell, you're with her all the time and if you're not you're with me and the guys…"

"I need to find out who started this… they will be answering to me."

"Cool it, hothead. Don't do anything that really will make Sakura upset with you."

"Tch. She's already upset. Because of some stupid ass rumor." Sasuke cursed himself for giving anyone the opportunity to do this to him, to Sakura. He would make them pay for it in the end, no matter what anyone said.

Naruto sighed. "I know she must be really upset. Nobody has even seen her today, so I spoke with a couple of the girls and found out that she didn't come to school today."

"She didn't?" This surprised Sasuke, because if anyone was serious about school, it was Sakura. Though he felt she must have really wanted to avoid him. If she really thought he'd done something so terrible, she must really hate him right now. He wasn't sure if he would ever have the chance to convince her that he had never done such a thing.

Shaking his head, Naruto gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. "I can see how much this is bothering you, and I'm going to help you, ya know… After school, I'm skipping out on ball practice and going straight to her apartment. I also heard that she's taken a leave from the hospital."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Now he was even more pissed. If only he could get his hands around the cause of this incident, nobody would ever have to deal with their nonsense again. This wasn't a joke. Sakura was hurt, and even he was. He wouldn't be taking it lightly.

"I know. This is serious, but give me some time and I'll have more information."

Sasuke nodded in his depressed state. If he'd known Sakura wasn't going to show up, he wouldn't have bothered showing up to school either. Hell, she was the only reason he was even going to college. Dropping out was a pleasant thought, but he would never do that. Proving his innocence would be hard, but somehow, he would do it and she would forgive him, but she'd never forgive him for quitting school.

"Naruto," Sasuke called when the dobe stood to leave. "thank you."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a big grin. "Don't thank me yet, not until you get Sakura back."

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto walked away. He was such a dobe, but he was a great friend and Sasuke was so happy that Sakura had introduced them so long ago. He would owe Naruto for this, because now, even if he did run into Sakura, he had something to go on and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid him forever.

After school, he tried calling her. She didn't answer and so he sent her a text.

'Call me. I'm going to fix this.'

A couple minutes passed by and he sighed, certain she wouldn't respond so he went on his way home.

Maybe he couldn't do anything right now, but he would do something and if she kept ignoring him, he knew he'd end up going to her apartment sooner or later. He'd corner her in if he had to. He did not cheat on her and he was pissed she could even think he would. He didn't even think of such ridiculous things. His future was carefully thought out by him, with Sakura included. Another few years and they'd be married and starting a family together. He could never want anyone else and it upset him that she could think so. It repulsed him, it made him really want to punch somebody. For now, he just had to go home and wait for some new information.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

.

* * *

"You see, I told you he'd regret it." Ino said smugly as Sakura continued to read over Sasuke's text message repeatedly.

He'd been calling, but she couldn't answer. Besides, there was no reason for her to, but still… that text really tore at her heart.

'Call me, I'm going to fix this.'

She read it again and again, wondering all along how in the world he imagined he could fix this. By now he'd more than likely heard the rumors, and then he'd know she knew the truth. That he'd cheated on her and that there was no going back from that. Over time, she'd never feared this happening, and they'd never even discussed such a thing. She'd never told him cheating was unforgiveable because she never felt as if he'd actually cheat on her, it was never something she saw herself having to worry about, and yet here she was, heart breaking more and more as if she still had any heart left at all.

"I feel so bad." Sakura murmured, to herself more than to Ino, but Ino heard her loud and clear and she wasn't happy with Sakura's choice of words.

"You feel bad?" Ino scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You have nothing to feel bad about."

It may have been true that it wasn't her fault, and maybe she shouldn't have felt bad about doing what she had to do, but just the thought of Sasuke hurting like she was, it killed her inside. Even though he'd made such a terrible mistake, and he hurt her beyond repair, she knew Sasuke loved her. He'd loved her for so long, how could he just lose all those feelings so suddenly? It didn't make sense.

He'd probably done it without thinking, but now, he had to be regretting it surely. They'd been together for so long, there was no way he wasn't affected by losing her. He probably thought he would get away with it and that she'd never find out, and they'd still be together just as they always had. Ino was right though, Sakura couldn't let him get away with hurting her like that. She would have never dreamt of hurting him in such a way, and for him to do it to her… it hurt. It really hurt.

School had been impossible for her that day. After ending things with Sasuke, she was left more destroyed than she could have ever imagined. It hurt even more than finding out about his infidelity. Seeing the look on his face, feeling him hold her for the last time, hearing him plead with her like he had. Every time she thought about it, she burst into tears again.

When she did go back to school, she knew she'd see him. No matter how hard she'd try to avoid him, it would be inevitable. Eventually she'd run into him and he'd more than likely approach her. He wasn't taking things as they were, he'd fight her on this and she knew it. That was why he was still calling, still texting her. She was surprised he hadn't shown up back at her apartment by now, but she understood. Even though he'd hurt her, she'd hurt him too because he couldn't have been expecting it.

He looked so good, dressed as if he wanted to take her out. They would have spent the entire weekend together, but now… they would never spend another day together. It was too much to even think about. Sakura just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. Her heart hurt, her head hurt from all the crying she was continuously doing and every thought that crossed her mind only made her cry more. There was no way she'd ever get over this. She needed Sasuke. A part of her just wanted to forgive him so that they could be together again, but she couldn't do that to herself.

If she forgave him, he'd just do it again. Maybe not immediately, it could even be years from then, but if he'd done it once, he'd do it again. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't let him do that to her. It hurt enough the first time. Someday, the pain would have to be easier, at least bearable. Until then, she'd have to suffer, but she hoped he would to, even if she hated the thought of him hurting. He deserved every bit of pain he got.

Wanting to be alone, Sakura got up off the couch and went to her bedroom. Ino could stay, or leave but she had nothing else to say. She didn't even want to hear anything else that anyone had to say, even Ino. She didn't understand anything anymore and being alone was just the best thing for her. Though it would leave her to her annoying and painful thoughts, at least then she could think what she wanted and not be forced to talk, or listen to anything that made her feel worse.

…

The following day, as much as she dreaded it, Sakura went to school. She knew Sasuke would be there, even if only in hopes of running into her. She didn't know what she'd do if he approached her, but she planned to bolt. Having nothing to say to him, she just wouldn't give him the time of day, she didn't want to look at him either.

Lunchtime came before she knew it. This surprised her bring that everyone was gossiping about her and making her feel uncomfortable. She supposed that she was more at ease with people talking than she was with the idea of running into Sasuke, but at the same time, when she could have left campus to eat lunch, she bravely went to the cafeteria instead.

Avoiding him forever, or even for long was an impossibility. She knew she'd be better off facing him head on and letting him see her, all the while keeping stoic features. Letting him know how bad this bothered her wasn't something she wanted to do. No, she wanted him to think she didn't care at all. He could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't care. Sasuke was no longer hers, and she had no reason to worry about him, or care about his actions at all. If she was to move on, she shouldn't even think about him anymore, but then, she knew that wasn't possible.

But as impossible as it seemed, she could still try.

The patio was bustling with loud chatter and many students. Sakura's heart fell to her stomach when she saw Sasuke. He wasn't sitting with their usual group thankfully, but for some strange reason, it bothered her to see him sitting at a table alone. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Sakura forced herself to look away, pissed at herself for letting him see she was looking at him.

It only took that instant though, to see how disturbed he was. He had a deep frown that seemed permanent on his face, his obsidian eyes were dull, lifeless. He looked nothing like her Sasuke at all, but then… he wasn't her Sasuke anymore.

"Sakura!"

With a start, Sakura looked up when her friend Naruto called her name, waving her over to their usual table with all their other friends. A big group wasn't something she felt up to being around, but she felt it was the best thing for her to do. So after taking a deep, soothing breath that did less than nothing to help her, she started walking again and went to join her friends at their table. She couldn't believe she'd been so distracted with thinking and trying not to look back at Sasuke, that he'd had the time and opportunity to come up to her, grab a hold of her arm and stop her before she got anywhere.

"Sakura,"

Heart suddenly hammering against her ribs, Sakura inhaled shakily and for a moment, she didn't respond, she didn't move. "Sasuke…" She muttered, not daring to sneak a peek at him. It would be too much for her.

"Please don't ignore me completely… how can you do that after all the years we've spent together?"

Sakura gasped and whirled around to face him, a hard, cold look in her seafoam eyes. "How can I?" She gaped at him, unbelieving he had dared to say such a thing to her.

"Yes, how can you?" He was glaring back at her, but his eyes were soft, sentimental, loving… just as they always had been.

"You have some nerve, don't you?" Sakura just shook her head, at a loss.

Sasuke's jaw tensed and he growled out a breath. "Seems like I'm going to have to, if you're going to be like this."

"Oh? How else do you expect me to be?" She glared hard at him.

"I expect you to at least give me a chance to talk to you, to explain… to fix this. Don't I deserve that much?" His already black eyes seemed to darken as he looked down at her. He was hopeful, desperate. He needed that chance, she could see it. But, she still didn't want to give it to him.

Maybe he did deserve it after everything, but then again, Sakura felt he didn't. "I have nothing to talk to you about. You don't need to explain, because I already know… and there is no fixing this."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as he watched her in surprise. She snatched her hand arm free of his grasp and turned to leave. "Sakura wait, you don't understand!" Sasuke growled out, stopping her after just one step. "I know what you think, I've heard the rumors. Listen, it's not true. I wouldn't lie, and I would never-"

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted, turning quickly and shoving him in the chest to try and get him away from her. He didn't budge. "I don't want to be lied to!" She yelled, not caring one bit about any onlookers they may have had, and they had many.

Unable to take anymore then, and with streams of tears leaving her eyes, she ran off, leaving the patio and school altogether. She thought she had mentally prepared herself, thought that she could handle seeing him, or confronting him a little better at least, but she'd failed horribly. All she could do was run away. She couldn't handle school anymore for the day, she just had to go. But being fearful he may have gone by her apartment after their spat, she just drove around, going anywhere but home. At least until late that night.

…

Waking up to her phone ringing endlessly, Sakura groaned tiredly and searched around on her nightstand until she found it. Eyes blurred from her sleep, she couldn't make out who was calling and without thinking, she answered right away.

"Hello?" She grumbled sleepily.

"Open the door, or I'm breaking in."

Instantly wide awake, Sakura sprang up in bed and pulled her phone from her ear to make sure she'd heard right. She held her breath, unsure what to do, if anything. It was Sasuke and she was afraid, not of him, but of having to face him again. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it, no she was sure she couldn't handle it. But, when he said he'd break in, she believed him.

"I'm at your door Sakura… and I'm not leaving." As soon as he spoke again, he knocked on her door.

Sakura hung up without responding. Heart lurched into her throat, she scrambled out of bed and ran into her bathroom. Checking herself in the mirror, she groaned miserably when she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the way her hair was in an absolute disaster, and barely noted the fact that she was in nothing but a T-shirt and some sleeping shorts. After a panicky moment, she realized she shouldn't have even been worrying about what she looked like. Sasuke wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

All she was doing was sending him on his way as soon as she opened the door anyway.

He knocked again and Sakura forced herself out of her bathroom, through the apartment and to the door. Her hand felt terribly weak as she grasped the doorknob, took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door.

Before she could even take him in with her eyes, he'd forced his way through the door, backing her up several feet before slamming the door behind them. Sakura winced in worry. She wasn't ready for this, she wished Sasuke would just leave it alone. Move on. Wasn't that what he wanted? Somebody else…

"I've had it!" Sasuke hissed, towering over her, tense and tall. Sakura cowered before him fearfully. Sasuke never got mad at her… but, he also never cheated on her. She supposed he was a changed man.

"You… You shouldn't be here." Sakura whispered, honestly feeling as if she had no fight left in her.

Sasuke laughed, a dark menacing laugh. "There's nowhere else I should be, my fucking girlfriend won't talk to me, or even look at me. After ten fucking years together, she decides to leave me over a lie. I'm fucking pissed. Oh, I don't even know what I am… but if you don't let me set this straight, I'm going to fucking lose it."

Sakura stared at him in wonder, and fright. Sasuke hardly ever got worked up, and he'd never acted so angry, or desperate around her. Maybe she should let him talk… it didn't mean she had to believe him if she only listened. No, at least she could see what he had to say and then after that, when she sent him away… he'd have no other reason to come up to her. He had to know it was over.

"Let me fix my coffee." She muttered quietly before turning away from him to head for the kitchen, but she didn't miss the way he sighed as if relieved of a huge weight.

Once she had her coffee and a much needed sip, Sakura went back into the living room, thankful Sasuke had been considerate enough not to follow her. He was on the couch, kicked back as he would be any time. His eyes followed her with every step she took and didn't leave her as she sat on the opposite end of the couch, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

"Talk."

Sasuke watched her pensively, not speaking right away. He was probably trying to think of the best lie to tell, or so Sakura assumed. If he hadn't already thought of one. It was also a possibility that he was stalling the inevitable.

"When I went to your apartment that day, even though you'd been acting strange the day before, I had no idea you were going to break up with me. After that, I had no idea what to think because you said I'd done something unforgiveable, and I had no idea what it could be. Sure, I'd done things that would upset you… like not being around as much as I should have, but there was absolutely nothing else I could think of having done.

"Then I found out about the rumor. Through Naruto. I went to him when I couldn't get anything out of you. He found out about the rumor, and yet even he knew it was a lie. I don't know who started the shit, but I can promise you that it is nothing more than a lie, a lie to try and destroy us… and you're letting it. If you thought about it for even a second, shouldn't you realize how pathetic a lie it is?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, but she wasn't exactly believing him, though at the same time it was hard for her to believe he was lying. "It doesn't seem like a lie. You were at that party… that girl was there. People seen the two of you together all night and then you left together. I even had to look at pictures of her all over you. Even if you didn't actually have sex with her, I still can't trust you again-"

"Look, don't push me Sakura. I know that I owe you all the kindness in the world, and over the years I've tried to give you only that, but I won't tolerate being called a liar. If I wanted to fuck somebody other than you, I wouldn't still be with you. I'd never do something so foolish and inconsiderate. I did go to a party or two with the guys, but I was with the guys every time, the whole time. Ask the fucking dobe. He never lies."

Sakura looked down at her still full coffee mug. Her heart told her that Sasuke wasn't lying. It made more sense with his explanation. She never wanted to believe he'd changed so much and now it was becoming harder for her to imagine it. "I'll talk to Naruto… but you just don't get it Sasuke. I can't handle this. It's tearing me apart. The fact is, I wasn't there, I don't know what you did and I will always have this fear in the back of my mind… I can't move on from it."

"Sakura," Sasuke slid across the couch until he was right next to her. He took her coffee mug, sat it on the coffee table and then took her hands in his. "you know I love you. I love you more than anything. Cheating on you is nothing I'd ever do because I couldn't. All I see is you. All I know is you. Think of how long we've been together."

Shaking her head, Sakura's lip trembled with emotion. Sasuke was sincere, she knew him well enough to know that he was being truthful, but she still didn't want to accept t. "Why did you let this happen, Sasuke?" She cried and he was instantly wiping her tears away.

"I was stupid, I shouldn't have gone out with those idiots without you anyway. That was all the liar needed to give us hell."

Sakura stiffened at the words, remembered how coldly she'd said that same thing to him. "I'll talk to Naruto." She supplied, trying to resolve herself.

Sasuke sighed and pulled her into a hug, tight against his hard body before she could argue. "We're better than this Sakura. You've always been confident about our relationship, and you should be. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you either."

Sakura sighed, but her tears continued to drain from her eyes, soaking his shirt. He smelled good, and felt nice so she savored the moment. She didn't want to pull away. She never wanted him to leave her again. Needing to believe him, she hoped that everything could work out in the end and they could get through this together. They'd been fighting for so long, if this was truly a lie, was she willing to lose everything precious to her because of it? Hell no, she wasn't.

"Don't cry anymore." He murmured into her ear after the longest time, but it felt like only a second to Sakura. She was sadly, so happy when he didn't pull away from her, but instead held her tighter.

"Why would somebody do something like this?" She asked, her voice broken and so, so quiet.

This was the question she chose to voice, because in her heart, she knew that Sasuke was being honest. He hadn't cheated on her… and it made so much more sense that way. Sasuke wasn't a man to do anything so reckless and foolish. It was a mistake someone like him just didn't make, especially when they were already so invested with someone. Sakura had so much faith in him, because she knew him so well, and one little rumor came up and she lost all that faith.

But it was hearing it coming from Ino. Sakura figured it could have been nothing but the truth. If Ino even considered it to be a rumor, why would she come to Sakura with it? She acted as if she had solid evidence. Even without the picture. It was a he said, she said type of thing but still… If it had truly been Shikamaru who'd told Ino about it… It seemed concrete enough. The girl, whose name's Temari, was an interest of Shikamaru's and Ino said he couldn't stop ranting about how Temari was all over Sasuke and that was when he decided to take a picture…

Sakura stilled in Sasuke's arms as realization dawned on her. Of course. Though Sasuke wouldn't cheat, he was known for the many women who fawned over him. Temari was more than likely attracted to him, just as every other female was. She probably was clinging to him, or even trying to get him to leave with her… But Sakura could bet Sasuke never gave her the time of day, just like any other time it happened. Shikamaru probably got jealous that his crush was more interested in Sasuke than him, and in return he blew things out of proportion.

Suddenly overwhelmed with relief and yet taken aback by the strong rage that filled her, Sakura laughed.

"Now you're laughing?" Sasuke breathed, leaning back to gaze down at her. She was no longer crying and the mixture of emotions on her face left him at a loss to what she was truly feeling.

She shook her head. "I really don't know what else to do…"

"Just forget about it. Let me handle it because I can promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will handle this."

Sakura stared at him, feeling a warmth flood through her that she recognized as love. She loved him so much it was unbearable. Losing him over a lie wasn't happening. She'd help him get to the bottom of it to, because she wanted to know who was stupid enough to try and break her away from the love of her life, and nearly succeed in doing so. Sakura could also see having words with Ino in the near future as well.

"I love you." She told him honestly, feeling like a weight lifted off her shoulders as soon as the words left her lips.

Sasuke's hands came up to cradle her face, his eyes staring into hers with pure adoration. "And I love you."

Holding her breath in anticipation, Sakura's eyes fluttered closed just as Sasuke's lips covered her own. He tasted of toothpaste and coffee. An odd combination but Sakura liked it. It wasn't the first time she'd tasted that very same combo on his lips and she hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"No more avoiding your classes." Sasuke told her meaningfully after their kiss, his forehead resting against hers.

Sakura chuckled. After all the years she'd spent hounding him about his studies and his classes, now he was turning the tables on her. "Okay." She whispered, though she wanted to say more. Still she felt like none of it mattered. They were all unnecessary words that she may as well keep to herself. Besides, Sasuke already knew everything she would have said anyway. Mainly, her reasons for missing school lately. It probably wouldn't have been great to bring it all up again. They just needed to get past this and forget it ever happened. That's what Sasuke wanted and Sakura wasn't in disagreement either.

They sat together in companionable silence for the longest time, just holding onto each other. Sakura felt so guilty for losing her faith in Sasuke so easily, when he'd never given her reason too. She couldn't believe he was going to forgive her for that without a second thought and because of how she was feeling, she really didn't know what to say. She felt so bad that she couldn't forgive herself, even if he could… and she didn't know what they would do about this rumor. Gossip was flying, and because of that things would still be hard.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked quietly after the longest time and Sakura sighed.

"I'm an idiot." It was all she could think of saying, and it was truly how she felt. Sasuke was so right, if she'd only taken a moment to truly think about the situation, she should have realized it was nothing but a lie.

"You are." Sasuke agreed with a snort and then laughed when she leaned back to glare at him. "Don't worry, you're my idiot though." He smiled softly at her, his best smile which was reserved only for her and then he poked her in the forehead meaningfully.

"Sasuke!" She released him and pushed on his shoulder, pouting and blushing deeply.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back to gaze at her. "I get where you were coming from. But still, you should have known better."

"I know." She frowned and looked down at her hands now in her lap. "But Ino made it so believable… and honestly, it just made sense to me. I mean, we've been together for so long… I could understand a guy like you wanting to experience other women, you know… I don't understand."

"A guy like me?" Sasuke chuckled slightly before running his hands through his hair. "Sakura, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just… I meant… Well, you know." Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire and she couldn't look at him then.

"No. I don't know… Explain."

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke was amused and he knew exactly what she was trying to say, but he was having fun toying with her, and she wasn't liking it. "Stop being an ass. You know, you're so… so… so…" She let a frustrated groan because she just couldn't finish that sentence.

"So what?" Sasuke was grinning and suddenly on top of her, his hard body forcing her to lay back on the couch. "Tell me."

Sakura shook her head quickly, holding her breath as he laid on her. His grin turned into a sly smirk as he looked down at her, his hand coming to her cheek, his fingers twining in her hair.

"Wow, Sakura… Acting so shy all of a sudden. Maybe we should break up more often." Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pushed on him with all her might, but he was all man, strong and lean and heavy. He wasn't going anywhere. "Ugh. Don't say things like that." She scolded him once she knew he wasn't moving."

"Then answer me."

"No."

"Yes."

"You know what I was trying to say, Sasuke."

"Not really, so tell me. What kind of guy am I?" He asked again, his hand sliding down from her face to her neck and lower. Sakura stiffened as his hand slid down her body, causing a shiver to spread over her. A familiar one that she rather liked.

"Right now, you're an annoying ass!" She yelled but her giggle gave away her amusement.

Sasuke smirked again, his fingers sliding under her large T-shirt and playing along the line of her shorts. "I'm sure that wasn't what you were going to say before."

"No, but that's water under the bridge now!" She scoffed.

"Is it?" He asked, his tone deepening. When she didn't respond he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura stammered, then yelped in surprise when his hand slipped into her shorts.

Loud knocking on the door startled both of them and Sasuke was off her even quicker than he'd got on her. She giggled when she noticed how his eyes were narrowed and his lip poking out as if he was all too disappointed in the interruption. Sakura got up slowly, fixing her hair and clothes as she went to the door. The loud knocking never stopped until she opened the door. It was Ino and Sakura couldn't help the smug look that overtook her features as she stared at her best friend.

"I've been calling you, I thought you might want to get out of the house and-" Having been walking in, past Sakura Ino's words were cut short when she noticed Sasuke sitting on the couch. "Um… What?"

Sakura glanced to Sasuke in enough time to see him look away from them, his lips pulled in a tight line. "I'm busy right now, actually." Sakura told Ino quietly. She was annoyed with her friend because she felt as if she'd wanted her to break up with Sasuke enough to push her into it. Even though she knew how important Sasuke was to her, and over a lie at that.

Ino glared at Sasuke, and then Sakura. "Are you kidding me? What's he doing here?"

"Bitch." Sasuke muttered under his breath, though loudly enough for both of them to hear.

Sakura didn't miss the way Ino flinched. "So, you're really going to let him get away with it, huh?"

"Well, no. Actually, he didn't do anything, so he's not getting away with anything."

"What?" Ino snapped, cheeks turning red with anger.

"Maybe we should discuss this later. Like I said, right now, I'm busy."

Without another word, Ino left, though not without giving Sakura the nastiest look she could muster. Sakura rolled her eyes after she closed and locked the door. Ino wasn't acting like herself, and Sakura just didn't understand. She wasn't even sure if they could remain friends after this. With a sigh, she went back to sit on the couch, but Sasuke was still looking away. He was mad, and Sakura wasn't sure what to say to defuse his anger.

"I don't know what her problem is…" Sakura admitted quietly, looking at Sasuke worriedly as he finally turned to face her.

"She's a bitch. Just like I said." He sounded certain.

Sakura shrugged. "She doesn't seem like herself."

"She's probably the one running her mouth too."

Sasuke seemed to get more aggravated by the second and Sakura was twiddling her thumbs nervously. "She's supposed to be my best friend. Do you really think she would do something like that to us… to me?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his eyes turned downward towards her hands. "I don't know… but we've certainly got to find out. She better hope she's not responsible. If she is, that's her ass."

Sakura paled at his words, and her following thoughts. Just thinking about Ino spreading this rumor and intending to destroy her and Sasuke's relationship was too much for her. Ino was supposed to be her best friend, and she'd always respected what she and Sasuke had, or at least she'd seemed to. Even if for some reason she didn't want them together, she was Sakura's best friend, and she should have never wanted to put her through such heartache. But then, why would she have even come to her with that rumor, without knowing it was true. Why would she tell Sakura to break things off with Sasuke, without explaining the reason why? The more she thought about it, the more Sakura could believe Ino really did have some bad intentions there.

"I want you to tell me everything you know." Sasuke said, taking her hand in his as he spoke. "Everything. If I have to, I'll confront every mother fucker involved."

Sakura swallowed hard, meeting Sasuke's eyes nervously. She knew well enough how serious he was about this, and that he'd never let it go until he felt he settled things. She understood though, because even she wanted to know who exactly had started this rumor. Was it Shikamaru, or was it Ino who'd blown things out of proportion… or was there someone else entirely behind the lie. She didn't know, but together, somehow, they would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Four_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Shikamaru was the first person Sasuke had decided to confront. He already had his suspicions about Ino, and the last person he wanted to face was the bitch he'd been accused of cheating on Sakura with. It was the day after he and Sakura had made up and though he was much happier about the situation, he still couldn't cool off. He was hot, he was pissed. It was likely that he'd be putting quite the hurting on Shikamaru's ass before he walked away today.

Sasuke's feet were moving quickly as he walked down the dead halls. It was lunchtime, and everyone was gone, or either on the patio, but he knew Shikamaru would still be in the lab. He was always doing some kind of project, and he tended to stick to himself. Him eating lunch alone in the lab was something he'd been doing since his second year and Sasuke was now glad of that. Everybody knew it, and nobody bothered him.

Until today at least.

As soon as he arrived at the door, Sasuke opened it so forcefully it slammed against the wall inside. Shikamaru jumped with a start, wide eyes turning to take in Sasuke's tense form as he walked into the lab. Sasuke gave him a knowing smirk when he leaned across the counter and watched as Shikamaru's brows knitted together worriedly.

"So, you've turned into a slanderer, huh?" Sasuke began, tauntingly.

Shikamaru fidgeted, turning more nervous at Sasuke's words. "I… I don't know-"

"Please, don't bother. I'm not willing to listen to any excuses. I just want to know what the fuck you thought you'd accomplish with that stunt." Sasuke let out a low, deep and vicious laugh that had Shikamaru fidgeting even worse, and struggling to swallow with the lump that had formed in his throat.

Drumming his fingers across the desk, Sasuke took a step around, coming closer to Shikamaru. Sasuke couldn't drop the smirk he had, especially when Shikamaru stepped back, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Look Sasuke… I don't know what you're talking about. Y-you're making a mistake."

"Am I?" Sasuke chuckled darkly, still taking slow steps towards Shikamaru, who continuously backed away. "I don't think so…"

Watching the coward visibly pale was more than enough for Sasuke to know he'd played a huge role in the rumor. He held his hands up defensively, a fearful expression contorting his features. "I took the picture." He admitted. "But I swear, I had no ill intentions by doing so. I was pissed, but not at you. I ended up ranting to Ino about it. But, I never said anything out the way about you. That rumor didn't come from me."

"Why else would you be snapping photos?" Sasuke snapped, glaring sharply.

Shikamaru looked around nervously, eyes glancing towards the lab door. "Lunch will be over soon…" He whispered.

Sasuke laughed. "You think that's going to scare me away. I don't give a fuck." Closing the distance between he and Shikamaru, Sasuke got a firm grip on his shirt at his chest and snatched him closer to him. "You know, I wouldn't even be doing this if that rumor had been true… But, not only did you fuck up my reputation, you also hurt Sakura. And for that, I won't ever forgive you." Sasuke growled lowly, shoving Shikamaru so hard in the chest he fell flat on his ass. "You started this shit, even if it was blown out of proportion by others, this originated from you." Sasuke stuck his finger out to point at his prey. "If you weren't such a pussy, I'd really fuck you up." As he knelt down in front of him, that devious smirk returned to Sasuke's lips and Shikamaru cowered back. "Remember this, I'm not one you want to fuck with."

…

After leaving the lab, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and went on his way towards the cafeteria. Lunch would soon be over, but he should have had enough time to sit with Sakura and see how her day was going at least. He'd ended up spending the previous night with her, and they'd come to school together. They'd also be leaving together at the end of the day, but he still wanted to see her. He'd come so close to losing her, and it had hurt like hell. From then on, he wanted to be with her as much as possible. He would never give anyone the opportunity to spread such a rumor about him again.

When he walked out onto the packed patio, his eyes found her immediately. She was at their usual table, with Naruto, Hinata and Sai. He was surprised Ino wasn't around, but it was smart on her part because Sasuke would be confronting her as well. Soon.

"Hey." He gave Sakura a smile as he sat next to her, straddling the bench seat. She smiled back, blushing slightly and saying nothing at all as she stared at him.

"This makes me happy." Naruto laughed, wriggling his brows suggestively at Sasuke who only rolled his eyes and tugged Sakura against him in response. Hinata giggled and Sai looked as if he wanted to walk away, but still he didn't move.

" _Wow. Sakura must be pretty desperate to take Sasuke back after he cheated on her."_

" _Should have known they wouldn't stay apart for long. I wonder if Sasuke begged, or if Sakura just realized Sasuke was worth forgiving."_

" _How pathetic. I don't care how good he looks, if he slept with another girl, I'd never be with him again."_

" _I pity her. Sasuke's just used to her anyway. She probably got over it because nobody else would want her."_

Endless gossip was floating around the patio as the students watched their close interaction. Sasuke's hand tightened around Sakura's waist as he forced himself not to get up and go on a rampage. Sakura's face had fallen and her lips pulled in a tight frown at their words.

Sasuke was really getting pissed now. They weren't in high school anymore, and this pettiness seemed to only be getting worse. They could say what they wanted about him, he didn't give a damn. But, when anyone started badmouthing Sakura, he was ready to fuck some shit up.

"Over look it, Sasuke. They don't know what they're saying, and their just jealous is all."

Sasuke look to Naruto, taking in his words. He knew he was right, but that did next to nothing to calm him down. Sakura only sighed and leaned closer against Sasuke, resting her head in the crook of his neck. With his hand taking a hold of hers, Sasuke made a silent promise that they would be getting through everything together. It didn't matter what anyone said, or how much hate they received. The two of them loved each other very much, they'd already been through so much and they'd keep pushing. Forever. No amount of gossip would succeed in running them down. A terrible rumor had definitely put a damper on things. But Sasuke knew that Sakura would never leave him just because a few bitches were running their mouths.

So, they ignored anything else they heard and when they weren't sitting in silence, they spoke to Naruto and their friends about other things. They just needed to focus on their lives, and moving forward, and squashing everyone who'd been stupid enough to contribute to that damned rumor. Naruto got on a rant about his baseball season and was informing everyone about his upcoming game. They usually always went to his games, but since both of them had been busy over the last several weeks, they'd missed a couple.

"This Saturday?" Sasuke pondered. "I plan to take Sakura out… But, if she wants to, I'm sure we can make the game too."

"That's fine." Sakura agreed. She always loved watching Naruto, because he was just so passionate about the sport.

"You two better be there!" Naruto snorted, but was grinning like an idiot. "And you of course, Hinata."

Hinata's face flamed, but she nodded several times. "Y-yeah… Of course."

It was then time for them to return to class, so everyone got to their feet and Sasuke took the opportunity to pull Sakura into a tight hug. He leaned his head down, kissing her ever so softly, and too quickly for her liking.

"See you in a couple hours."

Sakura nodded, smiling happily up at him then. "Okay."

…

Sasuke wasn't able to confront anyone else that day, but he didn't really care as he waited for Sakura by his car. He leaned against the passenger side, watching the door for the first sign of her, but his phone ringing disturbed him.

With a muttered curse, he dug his phone out of his pocket. It was Itachi, so Sasuke answered right away. "What?"

"Something's come up… I have to go out of town for a couple days. I just wanted you to know I won't be home."

Sasuke kicked at the pavement, listening to his brother, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

"You hear me?"

"Yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's fine, don't worry about me. I'll probably stay with Sakura. I was planning to…"

"Oh… Well… Great." Sasuke could hear Itachi grinning, but strangely enough, the thought made him grin as well. "Okay then, I'll see you when I'm back."

"Okay."

Sasuke hung up and returned his phone to his pocket, his eyes scanning the parking lot once more and finally, he seen her heading his way. She was beautiful. He'd always thought she was, but these days… there was just something special about her beauty. Those eyes lit up until they sparkled, her hair was always styled beautifully, and she always wore the cutest outfits. He didn't want to get started on her body, because his mind would have been taking a dark turn that he wouldn't have been coming back from.

"Sorry, I had to go over a few things before I could leave class." She explained sweetly.

Sasuke only nodded and opened the door for her to get in. As soon as he closed the door for her, he walked around to get behind the wheel and started the car. As soon as they were on the road, he rested his right hand on Sakura's leg, much like he did every time they were riding. Sakura's hand laid over his as they rode in silence for several minutes. Sasuke's mind was pretty clear at that moment, he was only thinking of getting to Sakura's house and enjoying some more alone time with her, but Sakura seemed more thoughtful.

"Will you stay with me… again tonight?" She asked after a while. They were only a few minutes from her apartment by then. Sasuke glanced over at her briefly, nodding when he noticed her watching him.

"I'd already planned to." He admitted, eyes back on the road ahead. He didn't like the sad look she had on her face when she asked. She should have known he wouldn't have refused anyway. Though he'd usually only stay with her on weekends, after all that happened, a part of him wanted to go ahead and move in.

The only reason he hadn't done so already was because of their schooling. The more time he spent with Sakura, the less he'd worry about studying, unless she was forcing it on him. She was very distracting for him, and even him for her. So, they'd come to that agreement together. Though over the summer, he definitely wouldn't be leaving her side. And he still had major plans for them that were coming soon enough.

When they walked inside her apartment, Sasuke locked the door behind them and went straight to his usual spot on the couch. He groaned aloud, thankful for the day coming to an end. He could finally relax, and so could Sakura. Neither of them would be doing much of anything for the rest of the day.

Sakura did go and change into something more comfortable. It was usually the first thing she did when she got home. She came out of her room wearing one of his T shirts and a pair of shorts that revealed her long, sexy legs which had Sasuke giving her a slow once over that had her face beet red as she came to sit beside him.

"Better?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close against him. Things were really back to normal for them and he was so glad. Sakura meant a lot to him. Too much. She was all he ever wanted, even before he ever wanted anything at all. He never wanted her to forget that.

"Yes." She sighed, snuggling up to him. "Thanks for staying."

"You don't have to thank me. I was going to, even if you didn't want me." He grinned to himself and she giggled.

"That doesn't surprise me." She mused.

"It shouldn't."

They watched TV for about an hour before Sakura ordered them pizza for dinner. It was nice for both of them just to be lazy, and enjoying each other's company and nothing else. The pizza came, they ate together before they had their showers and settled on the couch once more to sit around for a little longer before going to bed.

Things had been quiet, peaceful… and they were both happy about that. Sasuke was now laying on his back on the couch, Sakura curled up against him on her side. Neither of them had been very talkative up until then, but it didn't matter. They were content, just like that.

"You ready to go to bed?" Sakura asked, with a yawn.

"If you are." Sasuke shrugged indifferently, but he was thinking of going to bed for an entire other reason.

"Carry me." Sakura joked, but Sasuke got right up, lifting her right along with him and proceeding to carry her to her room. _Their_ room as long as he was with her. "Sasuke! I was only kidding." She covered her face as if to shield her blushing cheeks, but Sasuke caught sight of them easily enough.

"I like carrying you. But, you need to gain some weight."

"Shut up!" Sakura playfully slapped him in the back of the head just as he laid her down on her bed. She grinned up at him as he pulled his shirt off and then climbed in the bed beside her.

Sasuke smirked, kissed first her forehead and then her lips. "Grinning already?"

"Why not?" She pouted.

After settling the covers over them, Sasuke forced her tight against him, hands ghosting across her back. "Don't worry, I like to see you grinning. So, don't make that face."

Sakura straightened her face with a giggle and wrapped her own arm around his waist, holding him as closely as he held her. "Ino wasn't at school today." She murmured thoughtfully, causing Sasuke to frown.

"Who cares? And I don't want to talk about that bitch."

Oh, Sasuke was definitely going to have his time with her. She'd be better off staying ghost.

"You really think she had something to do with this, huh?"

"Damn right I do. Especially after confronting Shikamaru's ass today." The more he thought about it all, the more angry he got. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Shikamaru running his mouth again, indirectly or not… but there would still be others he'd have to deal with. Ino was more than likely the main one. "He took the picture, and says he went to Ino about it. So, I'm about one hundred and ten percent positive she was the one blowing this up."

Sakura took a moment before responding. "Why though?" She whispered in disbelief, her quiet voice laced with pain.

Sasuke understood. Ino was her best friend for so many years, but she was also a conniving little bitch. There could have been a million reasons why she would try and sabotage their relationship. Jealously begin a big factor. There weren't many people at all who weren't jealous of what Sasuke and Sakura had, though some of them (like Naruto) would openly admit their jealousy.

"I don't know exactly." Sasuke sighed after a few thoughtful moments. "But, even if she wasn't the one spreading the rumor… the fact that she acted so suspiciously, isn't that enough for me to hate her? I mean, why would she tell you not to give me a reason, not to talk to me… just to end it? After all the years we've been together, even if I did do something so idiotic, we'd owe it to each other to talk civilly and move on. Not that I ever could."

"You're right… It is suspicious, but what if she was only looking out for me. I mean, she did know it would be hard for me to break things off with you anyway. The less talking, the better really."

"It's bullshit either way you look at it." Sasuke grumbled. "She wanted you to avoid me completely, she didn't want me to convince you. And if she was really your best friend… she would have known better."

Sakura held tighter to him, and he knew she was depressed about the situation. But nobody needed fake friends, especially ones who would try and do so much damage. Even if she had some reason to not like Sasuke, if she was Sakura's best friend, she should have never helped with anything that would hurt her do deeply. Sasuke was still pissed. He was still going to run up on her ass. He would be getting answers. From Ino, and everyone else he found involved. He'd question the whole campus is need be. Though, that idea wasn't appealing to him at all.

"It hurts to think she'd do such a thing… but it just makes sense."

Sasuke nodded. It definitely did. "I know. Don't stress it though, it's not worth it."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek, and then her neck and she shuddered, a wave of chills running over her body. "You don't need anybody but me anyway." He murmured, running his lips over her neck and throat.

"Stop!" She squealed with a giggle, his breath against her neck tickling her. He grinned then. "No funny business either," She demanded, removing his hand that had started groping her ass. "we have school in the morning and it's late now."

"Oh?" He cocked his left brow as he leaned back to gaze at her. "What was all that about last night then?"

"Ah…" Her cheeks heated instantly, turning bright red. "Th-that was different."

"Tell me how." He teased, leaning back in to nip at her earlobe.

She started pushing against him, trying to force him away but she was fighting a losing battle, Sasuke's mouth would be the death of her, and he was highly aware of how sensitive she was, all over- but especially her ears. She stifled a moan by biting her lip, still weakly shoving at his chest.

"No, no, no…" She groaned, leaning her head back to get her ears out of reach, but he only used the opportunity to run his tongue along her exposed throat. Earning him quite the seductive gasp.

"You don't want me?" He asked, his breath hot on her neck as he continued to kiss, nip, and lick at her skin.

"Stop! You know I… Ah!"

Sasuke couldn't prevent his smirk then. He wasn't going to stop. She wanted it, he knew she did, maybe even more than he did. Sakura always tried to make everything about school, but tonight Sasuke didn't give a damn. They still had a lot of making up to do.

"Don't worry. I swear you won't be able to complain once I'm finished with you."

She groaned, giving in and knowing just how set Sasuke could be. Once he decided something, it was happening one way or another, and tonight… he was having her. However, he made a mental note not to keep her up too late. She'd have his ass if he caused them to over sleep, and she'd kill him if they missed school, or even if they were late. All of which had happened previously, which was one reason she wasn't too keen on hooking up on nights before school.

Taking Sasuke by surprise, Sakura forced him onto his back and straddled him, gazing down at him with the sexiest set of bedroom eyes he'd ever seen. Oh, she wanted him, and he was damn sure not about to deny her. When it came to Sakura, she could always have things her way and at that moment, she was in a position that was Sasuke's absolute favorite. One that drove him insane, because after so long, Sakura really knew just how to get to him- and Sasuke loved letting her do it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Five_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Surprisingly to Sakura, Saturday came quickly and she was so glad. School was a major pain, what with all the gossiping still happening, seemingly more and more each day. Sasuke appeared to be annoyed every second that he was at school and so Sakura was hoping that a weekend away from all the drama would cheer him up a bit, and herself as well.

She'd been enjoying her time with Sasuke. Itachi had gone out of town and Sasuke had decided to stay with her, which was nice. On the weekends, he stayed with her often, but weekdays they always stayed apart and Sakura never slept better than with Sasuke by her side, especially after a good round of sex. Which had been happening. A lot.

Today she was finishing up her makeup after getting dressed. She sat at her vanity, completing her look with some lipstick while Sasuke was still in the shower. They'd had an interesting morning together, spending a long time in bed and were now pressed for time to make it to Naruto's ballgame. He'd give them hell if they didn't make it after they'd promised to do so.

Sasuke had told her that he'd be taking her out afterwards, to where she had no idea but she was looking forward to a day out with him. It was nice for things to be back to normal for them. That rumor was still looming overhead, but they were happy together, as they always had been. It was other people who were the problem.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura turned when she heard him question her. He was fresh out of the shower, his hair damp. He was only in a pair of faded blue jeans at the moment and even after all the years she'd been with him, Sakura couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed at his perfect body. He was a lean kind of muscular. Strong but not bulky. She could smell him even from across the room, his body-wash, shampoo. It was a heady mixture that intoxicated her. She could already smell her favorite cologne she bought him regularly that she knew he'd be adding.

He shrugged his shirt on slowly, giving her quite the show. She only realized when he was fully dressed and propped himself against the frame of the door to smirk at her that she had never answered him, and she was still staring at him like an idiot.

She blushed cherry red. "Uh, yeah… I'm ready."

Sasuke just shook his head at her before standing back up straight and turning to walk out of the room. "Get your shoes on then."

Sakura scrambled to do so, flustered then.

As soon as she had her heels on, she joined Sasuke in the living room. He'd added that touch of cologne by then, which smelled heavenly enough to have her inhaling deeply to savor the scent. He grabbed his keys off the hook by the door when he noticed her coming. He was ready to go and all Sakura had to do was grab her purse.

"You look very beautiful." He told her, smiling sexily as she came to join him by the door.

Sakura grinned at the compliment. "You look better."

"Tch. Don't try to flatter me with your pretty little lies."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that as they left her apartment and made their way down to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her to get in and once she did, he closed the door and then walked around to get in the driver's side.

She checked the time just as they got on the road. They wouldn't be late, but they wouldn't be getting good seats either, unless Hinata thought ahead to save them some room next to her. Sasuke's right hand rested on Sakura's leg as they rode along in content silence. They weren't thinking of anything other than having a good time that day, and a good entire weekend.

They were happy.

"Shit, it's packed." Sasuke groaned and Sakura giggled but said nothing back as she helped search for a place to park.

It took several minutes and they had to park at the end of the lot next to the road, but they didn't waste time complaining. They got out and hurried along to the field. Thankfully, Hinata had indeed saved them a place and as soon as they walked between the bleachers, she was on her feet and waving at them.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along. They sat, and Sakura gave Hinata a quick hug as Sasuke got comfortable beside her. His arm wound around her waist and she leaned against him, her arm laying casually on his leg.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, searching the field which was full of ball players huddled up around each other. Hinata pointed out about the same time Sakura caught sight of him right in the middle of his team. "Oh, he looks so excited. I hope they have a good game."

"I'm sure it will be a good one. The other team is really good, both of them undefeated this season. I'm excited to see them give the dobe a run for his money."

With a glare, Sakura shoved her shoulder against Sasuke's and he laughed. "That's not funny. You know you want Naruto to win as much as the rest of us do."

Sasuke shrugged with a grin on his face. "I never said I didn't want him to win, just that I want to see him actually having to play."

"He's pitching today too." Hinata murmured.

"Really, great!" Sakura was even more excited then, cheering immediately as the game went to start.

The other team was up to bat first and Sakura and Hinata were waving and yelling as Naruto ran up to his place. He found them in the bleachers and waved back, a cheeky grin on his face. Everybody was anxious as the game got started.

It was close. The game was one of the most thrilling Sakura had ever been to. Both teams were amazing, and playing their hearts out. Naruto was great, completely serious as he played. The final inning came and the game was won already, but they played it out and every time Naruto came up to bat, Sakura and Hinata were screaming unlike ever before.

It was a great win for him and his team.

Afterwards, he met up with all of them by the back of the bleachers. A lot of people had already gone, others were gathered around just as they were, speaking to the players and making plans to go for food and celebrate. Hinata was a blushing mess when Naruto draped his arm over her shoulder and grinned at them. He was sweaty and dirty but he looked so happy.

"Congratulations Naruto! What a game!" Sakura was bouncing on her feet, still pumped from the game.

Sasuke was rolling his eyes at her, but remained silent as Naruto laughed. "Thanks Sakura. What are you two planning after this?"

"I'm taking Sakura out." Sasuke told him quickly, and Sakura could tell he wasn't looking to make plans with Naruto or anyone else.

Naruto gave him a look that said he could also tell that. "Well fine, I guess you two lovebirds can't get enough of each other… even after all this time." He chuckled mockingly. "That's cool, we're all going to have pizza and beer at my place. If you want to come by later, you know you're both welcome."

"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke grumbled before wrapping his arm around Sakura and pulling her away with him.

"Bye guys!" Sakura waved to them as she was forced away, but she was happy, and her friends were happy as well.

…

"That was a great game, wasn't it?" Sakura was still grinning as they got on the road.

Sasuke nodded, though didn't say anything immediately as he struggled to move through traffic. "The dobe is great at what he does."

"So, where are we going?" She asked then, changing the subject. As close as she was to Naruto, and as good friends as he and Sasuke were, she knew Sasuke wouldn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Food." He answered vaguely, leaving Sakura to scowl at him.

Still though, she said nothing else. She was hungry and so she wasn't going to complain about eating, but Sasuke really could have told her where they were going to eat. It was unusual, because he was always asking her where she wanted to go, and she always had a hard time choosing. Maybe he finally got tired of having that argument. Sakura giggled to herself at the thought.

They pulled into a restaurant she'd never been before. It was a fancy place she knew only took reservations. She chanced a glance at Sasuke just as he was getting out of the car, wondering why in the world he'd want to come some place like this. Even on date nights they usually kept to some place laid back and small. A burger joint or a simple café. Neither one of them cared to go all out just for food.

She let herself out just as he came around to offer her his hand. She took it and he closed her door and locked the car. A part of her wanted to question him, but for some reason she stayed quiet as he led her to the entrance of the restaurant and inside.

Come to find out he did have a reservation, which they'd made with only ten minutes to spare. Sakura was taken aback by the sheer extravagance of the place. The lighting was dim, the tables candlelit and there was even a soft tune coming from a harpist somewhere. She was squeezing Sasuke's hand nervously as they were shown to their table. It was private, with a romantic setting she just couldn't ignore.

A pink tint was covering her cheeks as she took her seat across from him. In her own anxious world, she could only look around in awe as Sasuke spoke with the waiter that showed up immediately. He ordered them wine to drink, which Sakura wasn't used to and all she could think about was the fact that she felt considerably dressed down for the occasion.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, left brow cocked as he watched her with a look of amusement.

Sakura blinked rapidly as she looked over at him, blushing deeper at the teasing question. "Actually, no. You should have told me we were coming somewhere like this!"

Sasuke smirked as he went about glancing over the menu, completely ignoring her.

She wasn't happy about it. "This is a place for dresses and suits, and I look so ridiculous!" She whispered harshly, unable to even think about looking through one of the fancy menus.

"You look amazing. Beautiful. And you're dressed nicely. Stop overthinking it."

All she could do was gape at him as he sat there, eyes carefully scanning the contents of the menu. She just shook her head in disbelief, having no words and no time to say anything anyway as the water suddenly returned with a bottle of wine. He took his time pouring them each a glass before he left the bottle on the table and asked if they were ready to order.

"Would you like an appetizer?" Sasuke asked her, and Sakura felt too on the spot, especially with the waiter waiting and listening. She couldn't even respond.

He actually laughed at her before ordering an appetizer for the both of them. When the waiter left again she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in her annoyance.

"Is the place that bad?" Sasuke questioned, for the first time seeming uncertain about bringing her there.

Quickly, Sakura shook her head no. "That's not it. It's a nice place. Too nice. I wasn't prepared."

"You don't have to be prepared to eat."

Her teeth gritted, and she wanted to tell him just like it was at that moment. "You don't see the issue here? I mean… I've never had wine with food at a fancy restaurant before."

Feeling at a loss, she hadn't even been able to taste the red wine that sat before her. It looked good, and she was sure she would like it, but she just didn't know what to make of this place, and of Sasuke bringing her there.

However, Sasuke appeared completely comfortable, sipping his wine nonchalantly as he continued to skim over the menu. "You should take a look at the menu, unless you want me to order for you."

"You should probably do that." She grumbled, still pouting.

Sasuke smirked again, obsidian eyes glancing over at her. "That's no problem." She might not have realized it, but he loved to see her flustered like so. He was secretly planning to do this more often.

Unsure what else to do, Sakura grabbed us the sparkling crystal glass of wine and took a large gulp. She hoped the alcohol would calm her even if only a tiny bit.

"I'd take it easy if I were you… This wine will sneak up on you."

Sakura just glared at him.

"I'm serious. You think you're feeling weird now, just imagine me having to carry you out of here."

How embarrassing. There was no way Sakura wanted that to happen. She sighed miserably as she stared down her glass of wine, not even wanting to look at Sasuke again at that moment. The waiter returned with the appetizer, refilled their glasses and asked for their order.

Sasuke ordered for both of them without a problem and Sakura just sat back silently, watching him as he spoke with an ease she envied. She wondered how long he'd planned this, how much he was enjoying her misery and why he would bring her there at all, if not only to fluster her.

As soon as the waiter disappeared Sakura went about tasting the appetizers, which were a variety of different things. Everything tasted amazing, but she was more concerned with her eyes constantly turning to Sasuke. For some reason, she just couldn't help feeling uneasy.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after some time, he was done with trying the appetizers, and leaned back casually in the booth, his mouth hid behind the glass of wine at his lips.

Sakura gave a one shouldered shrug of uncertainty. "Nothing. Everything."

"I thought you would like this place, honestly… Maybe I shouldn't have planned this." He muttered the words in a whisper, as if he were talking more to himself than to her.

A wave of guilt washed over her and she frowned. "I do like it, it was just unexpected really and so different. I'm sorry, I am happy that we can do something different like this, but I just feel… I don't know… out of place?"

Sasuke sighed and took the last sip of his wine before setting his glass down. "No, I shouldn't have tried to surprise you. I know you're not good with surprises anyway."

Sakura's frown deepened and she cursed herself for being so annoying. She felt she'd effectively ruined their day, but it hadn't been her intention. She was just, confused… unsure… and certainly out of place. It wasn't like Sasuke to want to bring her to some place like this, he never had and she couldn't help wondering why he would have. She thought that maybe it was to have a change, or maybe because of all that had happened recently. She wasn't sure, but she felt badly for spoiling his thoughtfulness.

"Don't look so down, it's fine. It's not like I don't know how you are. I realize I went about planning this wrong, and next time it will be different."

Next time? For some reason those words stuck to her, and left her confused and thoughtful. Sasuke sounded as if this was a special day for some reason, and Sakura couldn't think why. It wasn't their birthdays, or any holiday. She just didn't know, but she wanted to turn the night around if she could.

Just as their food arrived, Sakura's mouth began to water. It had to be delicious because it smelled to divine that she inhaled deeply with closed eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you for this… really… I'm happy." She told him honestly the second they were alone again. She places her hand atop his from across the table. "Change is good… I'm just not used to it."

Sakura laughed at herself then and Sasuke just shook his head, but she could see the amusement in the way his eyes narrowed, and in the smirk that came back to his lips.

It was a two-hour event. Time moved slowly as they chatted lightly about any and everything through the course of their date. After dinner, they had dessert and Sakura was so full she was miserable, but still managing to sip on her wine as Sasuke was pulling out his wallet to pay the bill that had just been given to them upon request.

Her eyes were locked on his. There was something about those dark pools that had always pulled her in captivatingly, leaving her lost in them. He was a stunning man, with aristocratic features. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his dark hair and smoldering black eyes. It was mesmerizing just admiring the way those smooth eyes moved as he opened his wallet. The way they turned slightly as he slipped his card in the book for the waiter to pick up. How they looked up to meet hers the instant he closed the book, and didn't waver in the slightest.

For a long moment, neither of them moved an inch, their eyes glued to each other and speaking things in ways that was special, just to the two of them. When he lazily lifted his arm to rest his chin in his palm, Sakura averted her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She was quite intoxicated, but holding herself together well enough she felt.

The waiter came and picked up the bill then left again with a quick word of thanks. "You didn't listen to me… you've drank a lot."

"You've been drinking the whole time, too." Sakura told him defensively.

"Yeah, but I've only been sipping. You've have four more glasses than I have."

Sakura shrugged with a huff. "That's not a lot." But she knew she had definitely had more than she'd been thinking, it was really starting to come to her and so she put her half full glass back on the table, knowing she'd reached her limit.

"Well I know I'll have to take you straight home after this." Sasuke chuckled and Sakura's eyes went back to him, half lidded in her intoxicated state.

The wine was good, and so she'd kept drinking throughout the night, but it never hit her fast. Now the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to hit her. "Shit." She groaned, feeling a little wobbly as she looked around. Her vision was obscured from the alcohol and she felt flushed as well.

Before she was ready the waiter returned with Sasuke's card and after he signed the receipt, he stood and offered her his hand. Sakura looked at it hesitantly, she honestly wasn't sure if she could even stand, even though she knew she had to.

"Will I have to carry you after all?" Sasuke smirked and she took his hand then in determination.

"Hell no." She stood and nearly fell back into the booth as every bit of the wine fell over her at once. She thought she'd been feeling it a moment ago, but now she was feeling it all.

Instantly, Sasuke wrapped her in his arms and held her against him. She groaned, her head spinning so fast she had to close her eyes and just hold on to him. Sasuke's chest rumbled with a chuckle and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. By the time his lips were gone, she felt a little clearer. She was still drunk as she could have been, but her head had settled and she was sure she could make it out of the restaurant.

He led her out of the place slowly, holding tight to her. Without him she would have been stumbling, or face first on the ground. He helped her to the car and got her in, taking the time to buckle her himself. She was already apologizing as he was getting in the car.

"Sorry… Should have… listened." She groaned loudly, disappointed in herself.

Sasuke laid his hand on her leg and gave it a pat of reassurance. "It's fine. I'm just glad you were finally able to relax."

At first, she feared she'd get sick and seriously ruin the night, but miraculously, they made it back to her apartment without incident. However, she was fearful of leaving the car. Walking seemed like a task she was far from ready for, but when Sasuke opened her door and rested his arms against the car, watching her with unconcealable humor, she knew she had to make a move.

"Give me some room." She snapped, rolling her eyes at him as he took a step back for her to get out.

Holding tight to the frame of the door, she got out and shaky legs. Shamefully, she could not even stand up straight and so after a moment of struggling, she ended up just leaning against the back of the car and bracing herself for the fall she was sure to have.

The door to the passenger side closing was what made her open her eyes, just as Sasuke came before her and pulled her into his arms, against his chest. He seemed much more secure, and her arm weak arms went around his back to hold onto him. He still smelled so good, and he felt like home. Sakura could have stood there all night, as long as he was holding her.

"We need to get inside."

"I don't want to move." She murmured against his chest, finding comfort there. A part of her felt like she could go right to sleep.

"As much as I love you, I refuse to stand here all night."

Sakura yelped in surprise when her feet were suddenly taken out right from under her, she found herself curled against him as he held her, one arm behind her back while the other was secured under her knees. She clung to his shirt at his chest as he walked with her, surprisingly she felt as if she were being rocked to sleep. Sleep was calling for her. She didn't know how she could fight it when the urge to close her eyes was so strong.

"I'm going to put you down now so we can get inside."

That didn't make her happy. She'd never been more comfortable as she was when he held her like that, but she stood next to him with a firm grip on his left arm as he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Drunkenly, she walked in with him, making it no further than the couch which was right next to the door. She collapsed onto it with a grunt.

"We need to sober you up." Sasuke chuckled, but Sakura only groaned in response, head swimming once again. "How about a bath?"

"Ugh."

"Are you just going to pass out on me then?"

"Ugh."

"Hn. Annoying." He came to stand beside the couch and she could feel him towering over her. "At least make some room for me."

She did. Rolling on her side, she scooted far back onto the couch to give him room enough to lay down and then she cuddled up against him happily. Her eyes were drifting closed, she was too tired to fight the sleep.

"Mm. Goodnight. I love… you… Sasuke."

"And I love you." He whispered, kissing the side of her head as his fingers ran through her hair and she fell into sleep as soon as the last word left his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Through Thick and Thin**

 _Chapter Six_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Everything was shot to hell.

Sasuke's entire Saturday had gone completely against his plans, much to his disappointment. It wasn't the start of the day that bothered him, certainly he hadn't planned to stay in bed for hours after waking with Sakura, but he damn sure enjoyed it.

The morning was great, and he wasn't even complaining with Naruto's ballgame, which wasn't originally one of his plans for that Saturday anyway. It was something Sakura loved, and he rather enjoyed himself so for a day that would be so special, it was nice to do something that meant something to both of them.

Naruto was a good friend. Sakura had introduced them so long ago, before she and Sasuke were even going out, and they'd hit it off. Sasuke didn't show it well, but Naruto was his closest friend and he would always support him, even if it was only by showing up to his games.

That was all fine and good with Sasuke. If they didn't linger, they'd still make it to their next destination on time and things would still turn out in his favor. Well, they made it to the restaurant, but things took a turn he hadn't been expecting and his plans for the day were shot to shit.

He'd always had a plan for what their future together would be like. Sasuke wanted to marry her, Sakura was the only girl for him. But, he'd decided after the incident that arose with that that ridiculous rumor, that he should speed things up a bit.

After all, the two of them had been together for so long anyway.

They'd been moving past everything easily enough, at least when it came to each other. But, things could always be better and he knew making it spur of the moment, Sakura would never expect it to be the day he'd propose to her.

He was going to do it.

He'd decided a week before. He didn't want to do anything too extravagant. He wanted it to just be the two of them, somewhere private but nice. She would have been happy with anything, he was certain and he also knew she wouldn't turn him down.

Besides, the wedding could be whenever she wanted, but having a ring on her finger would make him feel better about things- and he felt it would cheer her up after everything as well.

Today would be the day.

Sakura looked beautiful. She was dressed nicely casual and she'd taken the time to do her makeup and Sasuke thought she was stunning. He couldn't wait to pop that question and watch her eyes light up and sparkle and possibly even brim with tears.

He wanted to make her happy.

So, he chose to take her to a place they'd never been before, a place that was nice and could be special for them from then on. They always just ate wherever, at usual places that didn't require reservations and were just some of their favorite places to go, out of convenience.

That night would be special. He didn't want to ask her over pizza, or burgers. He didn't want to ask her around a crowd of their friends. He didn't want to ask her at any old place they'd already been to a million times.

Sasuke wanted it to be different, because he felt that something new would have been more special.

But, he'd obviously thought wrong.

He knew Sakura well enough. Knew that she liked to stick to the norm, preferred to keep things simple. She wasn't a fancy girl. But, that didn't mean that he couldn't do something special for her. In the end though, he'd only made her feel uncomfortable. She was too worried about any and every little thing for him to go through with his plan.

It wasn't supposed to turn out that way.

It wasn't long after they made it to the restaurant that he decided he didn't want to ask her there either. He wanted her to be as happy as she could be already before he popped that question. Doing it when she was uncomfortable and too flustered for him to even enjoy it, wasn't something that appealed to him.

So, he'd save it for another day.

She got drunk as fuck. Sasuke knew it was going to sneak up on her, but he wouldn't warn her more than once. Even though his plans had been changed, he still had a good time and Sakura did too after a while. They talked and laughed and ate until they were both done.

He'd wanted to take her out afterward, originally. After he asked and she said yes and they had their fill, he would take her to the docks, the place they shared their first kiss, and from there they would take a walk down memory lane. Sasuke thought it would be perfect, it would be the best night they'd had in forever and they'd both be happy.

She could barely walk by the time they left the restaurant. It was amusing, even considering that Sasuke felt pretty down about his plans turning out to be all the wrong plans. Sakura couldn't handle her alcohol, especially not the sweet and seemingly innocent wine she'd been drowning herself in.

Sasuke knew she was trying to push away her uncertainty, she was trying to mellow out and turn the night around, because she felt guilty for not appreciating him taking her out to such a place.

It wasn't her style, hell it wasn't his either, but he couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. In fact, he understood it… because he understood her, he just hadn't been thinking.

He'd ask her again, there would be a next time- when he could make a more solid plan, and decide on a place that would actually be perfect. There were so many places it was hard to decide, and he'd tried to plan it like he thought most people would, but he was foolish in thinking that, because his woman wasn't any other woman out there. She was unique, and special… and he should have been taking her feelings into consideration more than he did.

So, he forgot all about it. They made it back to her apartment and he had to carry her to the door. She stumbled inside in her drunken state, falling onto the couch as quickly as she could get to it. Sasuke had just laughed at her.

It didn't matter if his plans shot to hell and back… he loved her more than anything.

She was about to pass out, he knew she was done. The wine had got her and she wasn't good for anything but sleep at that time. That was also okay. That Saturday night had ended far from his expectations, but he knew that just meant it hadn't been the right time.

He'd asked her to make some room and he joined her on the couch when she did. She curled up against him, throwing her leg over him at the same time her hand gripped onto his shirt. She was already half asleep when she told him she loved him and whispered goodnight.

His hand had gone to her hair, he loved how soft and thick it was, and he ran his fingers through it often. But, he'd always known it was comforting to her when she was going to sleep. It was as quick as he'd responded, telling her he loved her as well before dropping a kiss to her head that she was gone, falling instantly into a deep intoxicated slumber.

Sasuke sighed then. He stared up at the ceiling as he recounted the nights events which only reminded him that he'd never been good at planning things, and he usually always left that to Sakura. Only… if he was going to propose to her… he thought it should be a surprise, or it would be pointless. If she was going to know, he'd might as well just give her the ring and tell her it was happening.

But… that wasn't supposed to be the way it went. He didn't know everything, but that was one thing he was sure of.

Being far from tired, it was a long, long time before Sasuke went to sleep himself. He was disappointed in himself, and in things turning out as they had. He should have made other plans to begin with. Now he had to go back to the drawing board. He had to concoct and entire new plan and something totally different from his original one which was pointless.

For that night though, as he lay there holding her, he'd forget it. It wasn't like he didn't have plenty of time to decide what would truly be right for both of them.

…

The next morning came quickly. Sasuke was woken by Sakura crawling sloppily over him with a groan. She went to get up, falling over as she moved and Sasuke caught her without a second to spare before she went head first into the coffee table.

"Shit Sakura, be careful."

"Ugh. Sorry… Can't see."

Sasuke laughed lowly as she faced him, eyes scrunched closed. "Well opening your eyes would help."

"My head…" She shook her head as if opening her eyes was the worst thing she could do. "need to pee."

Sasuke sat up, taking her along with him and then stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you'll feel better after a shower too and then you can eat something. I'll get you some pills for the headache while you bathe."

Sakura just groaned and went along with him, so hungover she seemed drunk still. Sasuke just shook his head at her and ended up running her a bath while she went for the toilet. It probably wasn't time for her to be standing on her own just yet.

"Think you can take your clothes off?" He asked once she began shakily walking over to him where he sat on the side of the bathtub. "If not, don't worry… I certainly don't mind stripping you."

"Sasuke!" She whined, face coloring darkly with a deep blush.

He laughed then. "Just letting you know."

Sakura sighed and groaned at once, lazily pulling her shirt over her head. She had a perfect and petite body, with delicate curves and small but perky breasts. He didn't look away as she clumsily removed her bra and then went to push down her skirt. Everything else came off at once and Sasuke's eyes greedily fell below her waist, taking in her intimates without hesitation. He'd seen a lot of her in his lifetime, but he could never get enough of it.

Her eyes were still closed as she went about climbing into the tub and Sasuke had to help her. Though it was funny to see her this way, he was ready to get her sober so they could enjoy the rest of their weekend. He knew she wasn't feeling good at that moment.

"I can feel you staring." She grumbled, just as she stepped fulling into the bath and right as Sasuke's eyes locked onto her naked ass.

"Well, what do you expect?"

"Nothing less." She giggled as she settled down in the water and leaned back to rest her head against the back of the tub. "Sorry for passing out on you last night."

"Hn. Don't worry about that." He told her, leaning over to stop the water then. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay…"

Sasuke left her there and went on into the kitchen and opened the drawer she had there that held all the medicine she kept in her house. There were only couch drops, some cold medicine and then Tylenol for pain and fever. He grabbed that bottle and closed the drawer back before going about fixing her a glass of water.

She probably wouldn't feel up to anything for the rest of the day, and that was fine with him. He didn't mind sitting around the apartment alone with her. They'd probably watch TV, order something to eat and be lazy all day. Tomorrow, it would be back to reality.

And Sasuke still had people to confront.

The bitch- Ino, crossed his mind just as he was making his way back to the bathroom. He'd certainly be confronting her, just as soon as he seen her. She was better off keeping up with ditch school like she had been. Sasuke didn't know why she would do something so horribly ridiculous, especially to Sakura who had always been her best friend, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was the mastermind behind it all.

Sakura was washing her face when he returned, and she dropped her hands into the water to uncover her eyes and watch him walk in. She looked better already, and Sasuke gave her a soft smile as he handed over the water and pills. She took them quickly and downed half the glass of water in a single pull.

"Thanks." She whispered, blushing shyly as he took the glass back when she offered it to him.

Sasuke sat it on the floor beside the bathtub and pulled his shirt over his head. He didn't miss the way Sakura's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she took him in just as he would her. He could never tire of the way she looked at him.

"Um… are you getting in?" She asked nervously and Sasuke gave her a smirk as he unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them slowly.

Her eyes were following his hands and he had to force himself not to laugh at how adorable the look on her face actually was. "I was actually going to have a shower… but if you'd rather I join you…"

"Whaa? N-no." Her cheeks darkened and she looked down at the water. "Take your shower! I'm about to get out of here anyway."

It was funny that she could get flustered so easily, but Sasuke supposed that would never change. And honestly, he hoped it never would. Without another word, he stripped the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Sakura was out of the bathroom long before he finished with his shower.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he smelled bacon. Sakura was cooking breakfast. His stomach rumbled instantly, as if the smell alone made him hungry. He went into her room, holding a towel around his waist where he dressed in a pair of sport shorts. They were his favorite clothing to walk around the house in.

He went into the kitchen and sat at the counter, watching her as she finished up breakfast. She gave him a smile when she turned around with a plate loaded with bacon, eggs, and toast. Sasuke was ready to dig in, but he waited for her to join him and then they ate together in silence.

"So, what will we do today?" Sakura asked curiously as the two of them washed up the dishes together.

Sasuke was drying a plate when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she scrubbed the other plate needlessly. "This, unless there's something else you want to do."

"This is just fine." She told him happily and they finished up with the dishes quickly before lounging on the couch and watching TV for the next half an hour.

…

It was definitely a lazy day, but neither of them minded it. Sakura had one of those damned lifetime movies playing and while Sasuke did watch them with her often, at that time, his mind was drifting and he had no idea what that movie was even about.

School would be out soon, and they'd have a couple months of free time. He wondered if it would be best just to plan a proposal for then. Maybe he could take her somewhere special, that she'd also be comfortable, for a couple weeks, and work it out to ask her while they were there.

It wasn't a bad idea, or at least he didn't think so. He'd wanted to do it sooner, but that would give him a few weeks to prepare. It would probably be good for them to get away from their hometown for a bit anyway.

Just him and Sakura, maybe on a beach somewhere, or up in the mountains… there were endless possibilities, and Sasuke thought it wise if he started planning something. He could just see how things went later on.

It was around noon when a frantic knock sounded on the door. By then Sasuke had been laid back on the couch, with Sakura halfway on top of him. They hadn't been speaking, but rather just enjoying the comfort of each other's company. It felt so nice just to be together and have nothing to do, that the both of them had almost drifted off to sleep.

"Who could that be?" Sakura wondered, shooting up into a sitting position just as the knock sounded again.

"Let me get it." Sasuke muttered, sliding away from her and off the couch. He went to the door and opened it quickly.

"Shit, Teme…"

It was Naruto, who barged in past Sasuke with a look of distress on his face. His hands ran over his face as he started to pace around in the living room.

"Naruto?"

"What's happened to you, Dobe?"

Naruto stopped to look over at Sakura and then Sasuke, pouting like a puppy. "I fucked up. Shit, I fucked up!"

Come to find out, Naruto talked Hinata into hanging around and drinking with him last night, and while she was only one of a dozen people who crashed at his place… they'd woken up in bed together. It wasn't a problem for Naruto, but apparently the second Hinata opened her eyes she ran away, and he hadn't been able to get in contact with her since.

"This is bad. She got drunk and she's not even a drinker… I mean… I was fucked up too, but I should have known better. I feel like I took advantage of her! She probably hates me…" Naruto whined and faked sobs to emphasize his misery.

"But Naruto… Hinata has always had a crush on you. She was probably just feeling shy after the way things turned out."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "It shouldn't have happened when you were drunk, but it happened so you just need to talk to her and smooth things over."

"If. I. Could. Talk. To. Her."

"Give her some time, leave her a message, and if you want, go by her place. Maybe she thinks she's the one who made the mistake."

Naruto sighed loudly. "I'm such an idiot… I mean… I didn't even know I was attracted to her like that, and ever since I woke up and remembered everything, she's all I can think about."

Sasuke cut his eyes when he saw Sakura swoon. "Oh, so sweet. It's about time you tried to have a normal relationship, Hinata will be perfect for you!"

"Don't fuck it up, Dobe." Sasuke smirked, his arm wrapping around Sakura's shoulder from where they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Could be too late." Naruto cursed himself and then stood. "Well… I'm going to find her, I at least owe her that much. I need to know what she's thinking."

"Well come back if you need to talk." Sakura told him sweetly and Naruto gave her a firm nod.

"Will do, thanks for cooling me off."

Naruto left and Sakura and Sasuke both sighed simultaneously.

"Fucking Dobe."

"They'd make a cute couple. And Naruto needs someone to keep him straight."

"True." Sasuke agreed with a yawn. "Still, I'm surprised she managed to make it through one night with the bastard… knowing how she gets around him."

Sakura laughed then. "That's true too… I wonder how that actually went."

"Alcohol does wonders." Sasuke shrugged, before smirking at a thought. "Except for you. It just puts you to sleep."

"Hey!" Sakura pouted and swatted his arm playfully. "I blame you for that, letting me drink too much and all."

"What?! I warned you, what else do you want from me?" Sasuke chuckled, pulling her into his lap and pressing a soft peck to her cheek.

"I know… I'm sorry about that. I'll know from now on."

"I hope." Sasuke muttered, a smug grin on his lips. "So, you going to make me go home today?"

It was what usually happened. She didn't actually make him, but it was an unspoken agreement for him to go home on Sundays. He wondered if she still wanted him to stay, like he still wanted to stay. Having extra time to be with her, to sleep with her every night, he loved it. He wasn't looking forward to going home, and he hoped she wouldn't want him to either.

"I hadn't thought about it… But… I'd actually rather you stay. I just don't want to be alone, and I'd miss you now that you've been here for so many days in a row."

"Hn. Good."

"You ass."

"Your ass."

"Hm… annoying."

"Hey. That's my line." Sasuke laughed then and so did she.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sasuke responded, his arms winding tighter around her waist as his head tilted to the side and he deepened said kiss. When she finally pulled away, he wanted her. But, he always wanted her. That had never changed.

"Want to watch another movie?"

He hadn't watched the first one. "No, let's fuck."

Sakura's face flamed and her lips parted, but she was rendered speechless momentarily.

"What?" He was amused by her reaction, and so he smirked at her.

"You know how I feel when you say things like that." She grumbled, turning her nose up to him.

He did. "No, I don't. Tell me."

Sakura scowled at him. "As if!"

"You're blushing."

She scurried off him and pointing her finger at his face. "Because you're bothering me."

"All in good ways." He teased. "How could you complain?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest then. "I can't even deal with you right now."

"Hn. I don't blame you."

Annoyed and frazzled, Sakura just turned away from him, and he knew it was to try and hide her blushing face from him. Standing without wasting another second, Sasuke wound his arms around her from behind and leaned down to place a kiss on the side of her neck. He was instantly grinning again when she shuddered at the touch.

"Back to reality tomorrow…" He whispered huskily against her neck, his breath causing a wave of chills to wash over her from her neck down.

She nodded knowingly.

He kissed her neck again, and again, peppering hot, openmouthed kisses against her skin. "We should enjoy this time…"

She nodded again dazedly as Sasuke continued to kiss her neck and down the top of her shoulder which was exposed thanks to her thin strapped tank top. He held her tight against him with one arm, while he let his other slide down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

Just as his fingers dipped under them to splay out across her bare skin, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it all to hell." Sasuke hissed, removing his hands from her instantly to glare at the door.

Sakura giggled as if his frustration was humorous and Sasuke only continued to glare at the door while she walked closer to it. "Maybe Naruto's back."

"If so, get rid of him." Sasuke grumbled before walking away.

He went to the bathroom while Sakura opened the door. Having no interest in seeing Naruto again, nor anyone else, Sasuke just stood around in the bathroom for several minutes, examining his face in the mirror. His face twisted in confusion when he heard a sound similar to something breaking and he pulled the door open to find out what was going on.

"Shit." Sasuke bolted from his post in the bathroom when he saw Sakura in the middle of rolling around on the floor with Ino.

"You're…a…bitch…trying… to… sabotage… MY… RELATIONSHIP!" Sakura had wrapped herself around Ino's back and was proceeding to choke her out.

Sasuke was impressed. He'd never seen his little ball of happiness fight anyone, and so this was new and… interesting. A part of him didn't want to break them up.

"You…can choose...that bastard…" Choke. "over me…"

Ino struggled to get free and once she forced Sakura's arm from around her neck, Sakura punched her right in the side of the head. That was when Sasuke made it to them and grabbed Sakura to pull her off of Ino, who in turn cowered back away from them. She was bleeding from her mouth and looking quite ferocious.

Sasuke couldn't contain his grin.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Sakura screamed, trembling with adrenaline. Sasuke had never seen her so… livid.

Ino's eyes strayed from Sakura, to Sasuke and she gave him an even colder look. "This isn't over." She spat.

Sasuke laughed then. "You're damned right it's not." He just watched her go with amusement. He still had a bone to pick with her… but it could wait.

Once she slammed the door behind herself, Sasuke forced Sakura around to face him. After a quick examination, he found her to be perfectly fine. Though she was breathing heavily and looking quite wild in the eyes.

"I'd ask what brought that on, but it can wait."

Sakura's head tipped back as she looked up at him, not even having a chance to close her eyes before his lips were on hers. He lifted her up at the same time she wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him with a passion. Sasuke growled against her lips and without wasting a single second, started carrying her off towards her room.

He had to have her… but afterwards, he would find out just what had happened between those two.

…

Sakura was still one pissed off individual, even after a steamy, and hard fuck. Her body had relaxed, and she was sighing tiredly as she stared up at the ceiling, but her eyes were still narrowed in a near glower and her fists were continuously clenching.

"You must be mad as hell for all that not to have cooled you off."

"Sorry… I just have a lot to be mad about."

"Tell me about it."

She growled out a moan and rolled over on her side to face him in bed. "She came trying to convince me that those rumors were really true. Said that girl was willing to tell me herself and everything."

Sasuke frowned at that, because it made no sense. "Oh really?"

After nodded slightly, Sakura just shook her head in annoyance. "I don't believe her. I know in my heart that you wouldn't do that to me… that you wouldn't lie to me… because we've never had any issues like that. But, why would that girl lie? What would she get out of it?"

"I don't know." He murmured, tracing his fingers over her bare arm. "Ino probably gave her a reason. But even if she does try to lie and say I did fuck with her, it won't do any good. So, I don't see why Ino doesn't just give it up."

"I can't believe I ever considered her my friend at all."

It was easy to see how down she was about the whole situation, and Sasuke felt bad for her. She'd always been good to everyone, especially her friends. Nobody deserved to be put through something like this because of a friend, and certainly not Sakura.

"She's a bitch. I always knew it."

Sakura laughed then. "Well, she might as well forget it and move on with her life. I'm not going to let her destroy us. We've went through so much to get here… and we still got so far to go."

"You're right. No matter what anyone else says, we know each other. We'll be just fine."

"Yeah… she better just leave me alone. I'm not taking her shit anymore."

"And you shouldn't." Sasuke told her quickly, thinking over his soon to come face off with the bitch himself. "Karma is even more of a bitch than her though… she'll get what's coming her way."

"Honestly, I hope she does. Even if that's evil of me."

Sasuke brought his hand up to her hair, which he tucked behind her ear. "You're far from evil. But that's all she is."

"I'm going to start back at the hospital tomorrow. I think it will be good for my mind."

This disappointed him, but he wouldn't go against her wishes. "If that's what you want you should do it… I might work some hours out for myself if you're going to do that."

"Yeah, the sooner we get back to normal, the better off we'll be."

"If you say so…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Through Thick and Thin**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

Going back to work and also juggling school did help get Sakura back into the norm, but it also took its usual toll. Sasuke was still staying with her almost every night, but it was late when she got home and after a shower she went straight to bed, most of the time without even having dinner. That is unless Sasuke forced her to eat, which he did a lot of nights.

After a week of being back on the job, Sakura found herself tired but mostly because her mind was constantly thinking back to her last encounter with Ino. She hadn't seen her at school, she hadn't heard anything about her from anyone else, but she still couldn't stop thinking about their fight and about what Ino said to her.

It was ridiculous how adamant Ino was in claiming Sasuke had most definitely cheated on her, to even go as far as saying the girl would admit it to her as well. Would she really? If she did would Sakura believe her? Why would the girl lie… and how would Sakura overlook something like that?

True enough, in her heart of hearts, she really did feel that Sasuke was innocent. Sure, she'd been blown away by that rumor initially, but she'd been nothing but a fool and she knew it. Sasuke had always been devoted to her, for so many years. He always made her feel loved, even if they had to go a while without seeing each other. A little time apart didn't mean that he'd go out and cheat on her so easily, when she had always been good to him as well.

She just couldn't understand for the life of her, what had gotten into Ino… why she would go so far to try and break her apart from the love of her life. Why that girl would agree to get in on it for any reason other than it being the truth. But… it wasn't the truth, Sakura refused to believe it was even a possibility. Even if the girl did end up telling her it was to her face, she would still deny it. She had hurt him once, forgetting everything in belief of one stupid rumor when the truth was right before her eyes. There was nothing that could force her to make that mistake again.

Just like she'd been doing for the past several days, Sakura got off work and drove herself back home. Luckily it was Friday night so she wouldn't be having school the next morning and she had even asked to have work off as well so she and Sasuke could do something special together. Sasuke wasn't there though, she knew it immediately upon pulling into the parking lot because his car wasn't there. So, she assumed that he'd still been at work, or over at Itachi's. She hadn't spoken to him since she left school but she was home a little earlier than usual too.

Sasuke not being there yet didn't strike her as worrisome, however when she walked up to her apartment and found the door cracked open, alarm bells ran off in her head. She swallowed hard, pausing just there and thinking over what she should do. It was likely that someone had broken in because she knew for a fact that she'd locked her door before she left that morning and if Sasuke was there without his car, the door would have been closed.

Her hand automatically reached out to push the door open, to peer inside to see what she would find, but fear stopped her, or intuition and instead she took a step back, dropping the same hand to reach for her phone inside her purse. Turning around to hurry back down to her car, she was startled by who she found behind her and the situation she found herself in then.

The pocketbook in her grasp fell to the ground at her feet as she stared with wide, terrified emerald eyes at the sleek black handgun pointed right in her face, her breath hitching. Visibly, she shook as she took in the sight of her once best friend giving her a maniacal look, finger on the trigger as if she were about to shoot.

With tears filling her eyes, Sakura dropped her head and closed her eyes in prayer. This was it. She had no idea what she had done, what had come over Ino, but she did know that it was all over. Her life was over. She was about to die. She'd never see Sasuke again. She'd never graduate college. She'd never be the doctor she'd always dreamed of becoming. She'd never get married, have her own children or grow old beside her love. With a bullet to the head, she would leave this world with her life far from complete.

/

Sasuke was with his brother, after they'd finished with work he'd gone back with Itachi to his place to help sort out some paperwork there. Itachi had wanted him to work that next day but Sasuke liked to keep his Saturday's free for Sakura, especially now more than ever so he'd promised to do what he could that night so he could have a weekend free of interruptions.

He also needed some time to think, because his plans to propose had failed miserably and he had been unable to think up anything else since then and he still wanted to do it, soon, so he really had to get thinking. However, he wasn't good with those things. Honestly, he hoped it would just come to him when the time was right.

"I'll plan the meeting for five o'clock Monday so you can make it. Be sure to prepare for it though."

Sasuke nodded at Itachi's words absentmindedly. He was ready to get back to Sakura. He was sure she'd be home any minute and he would have rather been there waiting on her, but instead he was here wasting valuable time.

"Well, I see you're distracted and ready to get to Sakura so I won't keep you any longer." Itachi grinned as Sasuke stood immediately, needing no further words. "Maybe the three of us can have dinner tomorrow night. If you don't have other plans."

"Hn. We'll see." Sasuke gave him a nod on his way out the door. He was ready to go, and was so glad it was finally Friday and they could spend some much needed time together.

It didn't matter how long they'd been together, how often they seen each other. It was never enough. As soon as he was in his car he was speeding on his way to her apartment. He hoped she had a good day at work and wasn't too tired because he was imagining a good night for the two of them. With those thoughts swimming in his mind, he sped up even more, eager to get there as soon as he could.

/

"You know… I think it's funny." Ino scoffed out a laugh, but a trembling Sakura never looked back up, for her fears prevented it. "Your man cheats on you, I give you proof. Me, who is supposed to be your best friend, and yet… you believe him when he denies it, you drop me as if I've never meant anything to you. You trust him so carelessly. But, I hold a gun to your head and even after everything we've been through together, you don't trust me at all. You never have. You're standing there, preparing yourself to be shot."

How could she not? Sakura had trusted Ino without a doubt. They'd been best friends since grade school. They'd gone through a lot together. But then, Ino changed and she was obviously trying to hurt Sakura, to destroy her relationship with Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't understand why. So how could she trust her? And why in the world would she trust her at all when she was holding a gun in her face? She was so shaken, she couldn't even imagine responding to Ino at that point.

"You think I'm going to kill you?" She snapped. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Not now. That would be way too easy. Instead, I'm going to make that damned Uchiha pay for what he's done to me- and you. I want him to feel just like I do, and only then when he's at his lowest will I kill you, and I'll do it right before his eyes. Then I'll kill him."

"I…Ino… w-why?" Even Sakura's voice shook as she cried, begging the girl for an explanation because nothing made sense.

"Don't worry, bestie. You'll understand soon enough."

When Ino pounced toward her, Sakura looked up just as the gun was swung at her head and she was immediately put in a world of black.

/

Finally arriving, Sasuke parked right next to Sakura's car and got out. Though he wished he'd been there to greet her when she got home, he wasn't thinking about it anymore as he hurried up to her apartment but he'd stopped in his tracks when he found her purse just outside of her door on the ground.

Confused and curious, he leaned down to grab the small handbag and then looked up to find the door to her apartment slightly ajar. His heart sank to his stomach and he ran into the apartment in a flash, knowing something was horribly wrong with the picture he was getting, but praying with every step that he was just overreacting.

"Sakura!" He called for her frantically, his heart pounding so strongly it was all he could hear or feel at that moment. When there was no answer, he dropped her purse and called again, his voice coming out in a hoarse cry as he took in the wreckage inside her home.

Again and again, he called her, until he was shaking all over and fumbling with his phone. With his eyes stinging and his throat dry he called the police first and Itachi second, though he was so distressed that he could barely get his words together on the phone with either.

/

"So what are you planning to do with her?"

Sakura was bound with her hands behind her back and her ankles tied together in the backseat of a car she'd never been in before. She'd woken up gagged and with a migraine unlike any she'd ever had before. Whatever the round object was in her mouth was covered by tape so she was unable to swallow properly and so she was choking on her own saliva as she fought to free herself.

It was that girl. Temari. The one that Sasuke had supposedly slept with who asked the question to Ino who gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Whatever I want. Just keeping her for a while will be good enough to drive that fucker crazy so we're already making progress. I'm sure he's found out she's been taken by now."

Sakura was unable to believe this was actually happening to her. It felt like a bad dream but it was all too real. She was crying again and praying they'd be pulled over by a cop, or even get in a wreck where she had some hopes in getting out of the car a free woman. The last thing she wanted was to be held captive and possibly tortured all while Sasuke was worried sick about her. Ino had lost it, so much so that Sakura couldn't even believe that girl had ever been her friend at all.

Temari sighed and glanced back at Sakura in the backseat, a sadistic smirk played on her lips as she watched her struggle. "You should just be still, little girl."

What had she ever done to these girls, one of which she didn't even know at all, for them to do her like this? Sakura had always thought herself to be a good girl. She was smart and kind and always went out of her way to help others. She even worked herself like a dog just as a volunteer and she never let up in her studies either. She loved fearlessly and gave all she could, when she could. Did she deserve this? Did anyone?

Her wrists were tied so tightly that they ached and even more so from how strongly she fought to free her hands. If she could only open the door she would tuck and roll onto the pavement, risking injury and all. Broken bones or even a concussion would have to be much more appealing than being kidnapped by a psychopath. She had to escape, she had to get back to Sasuke, she had to get herself out of this.

/

"Sasuke, I'm here!" Itachi came sprinting towards his brother who was crumbled on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and face in his hands.

There were four cops standing around him and a few others roaming around the ransacked apartment as Itachi dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother's trembling frame.

"She's gone… Itachi… She's gone." Sasuke cried out brokenly, his words chilled Itachi to the bone.

"Calm down Sasuke, we'll find her." Itachi spoke as calmly as he could to his brother before he looked up to the cops surrounding them. "What evidence have you found? Are there any patrol cars out searching? I'll be needing details."

Though the cops were momentarily speechless, after a beat the tallest of the four sighed and began to explain. "As of this minute there isn't much to go on. We haven't been able to confirm anything being taken from the property even though its obvious someone broke in and trashed the place. There were no witnesses around to see anything and until we get forensics down here for print checks there isn't much we can do aside from file our report."

Itachi grimaced as Sasuke began rocking back and forth where he sat. This was not good. No, this was horrible. Keeping Sasuke sane after such an incident would be next to impossible unless Sakura was back with him to get him over it. Finding himself seething with anger over it all, Itachi stood while giving the cop that spoke to him a sharp look.

"I'll have my lawyer and my PI get in touch with you. A lot has been going on recently with Sakura and some girls have been giving her a hard time. She may not be far at all." With a frown, Itachi reached down and pulled a jittery Sasuke to his feet. "Let's go, Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll make sure we find her."

The cops could only watch as the elder Uchiha ushered his younger brother out of the apartment. Sasuke was a mess, he was so distraught that all Itachi could do was take him home and force him into bed and even after he yelled and cried himself to sleep, he screamed in terror, thrashing in bed and sweating profusely. Itachi couldn't handle seeing his brother like so and he hated to imagine what Sakura was currently dealing with. He only hoped she was okay.

Luckily, his cousin and best friend was a highly spoken of Private Investigator who was paid well because he worked well and as soon as he called him to have him come over and discuss what had happened, he called his lawyer as well, a man that knew the law like the back of his hand and worked a courtroom like he owned it.

For his brother, and for that sweet innocent girl, Itachi would stop at nothing to find her and bring her home where she belonged.

/

The room she was shoved in was dark and cold, but she'd been blindfolded as well so she couldn't be sure if it was really dark, or if her vision was just that obscured. She was hurting all over by then and being tied up as she was, she didn't even have the strength to straighten herself and get in a more comfortable position.

She was afraid, but she was sick of being afraid.

She was filled with worry, but she was tired of worrying.

She was tired, but she was too shaken to even think about sleep.

Escaping seemed impossible at that point but what was mostly on her mind was whatever it could have been to land her in this situation. Even if Ino had been right, if Sasuke had cheated on her and she'd decided to believe him and work things out, that would still not be cause enough for Ino to do anything so drastic. Hell, Sakura couldn't think of a single thing that would call for such a horrible action. Could she have been this mad because of Sakura not believing her? Did she hate her that much just because of a trivial little disagreement? Enough to ruin her life beyond repair, to make her suffer like so, and Sasuke as well?

Was she seriously risking prison time just to hurt the two of them? Would it be worth it to Ino in the end? Sakura just needed to know what it was that had motivated her once best friend into turning into such a lunatic.

She hoped Sasuke was okay, hoped he'd have faith in her to at least try and find a way out of there. She hoped she could find a way, that by some miracle she would survive this unsightly situation and get through it. If she did, there would be major changes in her life. She could already see them happening. Tears fell from her eyes again as she thought over what she would do with herself. No matter what, she just couldn't die yet.

She wasn't done in life.

She wasn't ready to go.

/

"He finally stopped screaming." Itachi's cousin, the PI murmured as he sat on the couch in the living room. His name was Shisui and he'd seen a lot in his life, he knew a lot, but the way his younger cousin had screamed as if he were undergoing the most horrendous of tortures, it was something entirely new to him.

Itachi was just coming back from down the hallway, having been to check on the boy. "Yeah, but he won't stop shaking. I'm afraid I may have to have him admitted into the hospital to keep him sedated until we can find something out."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." Kakashi, Itachi's lawyer friend sighed.

"Yeah, give me everything you've got. This will be top priority to me, I won't sleep or eat until I have some information to help us out."

Itachi nodded at Shisui's words, thankful more for him then than ever before. "Okay, I only know bits and pieces of the situation from what Sasuke's told me."

Shisui and Kakashi both whipped out their notebooks and pens, eagerly awaiting all information to jot down and help the investigation. Then with a deep breath, Itachi went about telling them both everything he knew. He felt it wasn't much, but anything was possible to help. Something in his heart just told him that the rumor had some tie to this kidnapping. There was nothing that could make him believe it was just a random attack.

"I have enough to go on here. I'll touch base with you as soon as I know something. It will probably be sooner than you think. Just try and reassure Sasuke that I'm on the case, okay?"

"I will." Itachi nodded solemnly.

"I'll be assisting Shisui in the investigation. The more I know the easier it will be to prosecute."

"My phone will be on."

Walking them to the door, Itachi finally had some semblance of hope that things would soon be resolved. He was certain Sakura would be okay, she had to be. If Sasuke never got her back, he just didn't know what would become of his brother, but he knew without a doubt that it would be nothing good.

"While we're out, it might be wise to notify the other friends. If I don't come across any leads tonight I'll more than likely be questioning them in the morning. So a heads up would do good."

"Right." Itachi agreed understandingly and then he watched as his two friends left.

Once the door was closed and locked he turned on his heel and made a beeline for Sasuke's room. He'd check on him again before doing anything else. It was unbelievable, the hard time his brother and Sakura had been having over the last couple months. It was almost as if fate itself was against them, but he knew if anyone could prevail, it would be those two.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Way late on this update... but life is killing me.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Through Thick and Thin**

 _Chapter Eight_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me, what have I ever done with you?" Sakura spat as she lay tied up on the floor, unable to even move anymore. Her whole body ached and she was tired, but she was too shaken to sleep. "And what are you going to do to me?"

"You're so clueless. Always have been."

Sakura watched Ino's feet as they paced around the room. "Clueless? About what, Sasuke?"

"Not just Sasuke, that prick."

"What happened to you all of a sudden?" Sakura shouted, at her wits end with the whole situation.

Ino laughed. "All these years, I've been here even longer than Sasuke has. I've always been there for you and he changed, he started keeping a distance from you, left you alone all the time- and I was still there. Yet, you'd rather have him over me."

"Sasuke's my boyfriend, you know how much I love him. You're supposed to be my best friend, but I don't even know who you are."

"I just got sick of you playing with my feelings. I won't be letting you or that bastard hurt me anymore."

"I haven't done anything to hurt you! You couldn't prove that Sasuke slept with anyone and he hasn't. He never cheated on me. I never said you were the one lying, you just lost it."

Ino chuckled lowly as she stopped in front of Sakura. "Yeah… guess I did."

…

"I've got him back on the meds, but it's pretty bad."

It was already the next morning and Sasuke's mental state had only got worse through the hours. Itachi was sitting with Shisui and Kakashi who had just arrived to let him in on all that they'd learned. The previous night had been rough and Itachi had gotten no sleep at all- and neither had Sasuke.

"Do you think the anxiety is back?" Shisui asked, frowning at the thought.

Itachi nodded. "Hopefully it will pass if we find Sakura. So, tell me what you know."

"I've questioned all their closest friends. Luckily, the Uzumaki kid was on top of the information. Once I found out everything I could about the rumor, I went to those involved, aside from the actual perpetrator."

"Who is?" Itachi questioned Shisui, but Kakashi answered.

"Ino. She's the one who started the rumor and we have substantial evidence that says she is the one who kidnapped Sakura."

"On what motive?"

Shisui sighed and started pulling out photos. "After asking around I found that Ino had been acting suspicious for several weeks and she was really going out of her way after the rumor to try and keep Sakura and Sasuke apart. When it didn't go like she hoped, things took a turn for the worst."

While showing Itachi the pictures he had, he explained everything he could. "Early this morning, I found the house Ino took her too, and found that she has an accomplice."

"Who?"

Kakashi spoke up again as Shisui continued to sift through the pictures. "The same girl, Temari who they claimed Sasuke had an affair with."

"Wow." Itachi nodded thoughtfully, sitting back with his legs crossed at the knee. "So, what can we do?"

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes with the chief of police. It's almost been twenty-four hours, so with that time frame and our evidence, they will search this place for her." Shisui spoke calmly and surely.

"Exactly." Kakashi agreed. "And I've already prepared to support Sakura's case against the girl. Both of them, actually."

Itachi sighed after having a sip of his coffee. "Very well. I won't be saying anything to Sasuke until we know more, and he's finally sleeping so I hope it stays like that for a while."

"That's probably for the best anyway. I'll swing by after the meeting, or either call you."

"Thanks, Shisui."

"I won't be back, I'll leave the rest to the PI until it's my turn again." Kakashi laughed a little as they both took their leave.

Itachi hoped time would fly by and Sakura would be home soon.

…

Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Ino was disappointed even in herself for her actions, but that was something she'd never admit. She had no idea when it happened or how, but after earning feelings for Sasuke a few months back, all her feelings changed.

As Sakura's best friend, it was easy to see how Sasuke and Sakura were spending less time together, and more time with their other friends, and with a bit of alcohol in her system she'd gotten brave enough to come on to Sasuke, since Sakura hadn't gone along with him that specific night.

There was no way she'd ever forget the cold look in those dark eyes, or the vicious words he'd hissed at her. Maybe he was right, maybe she was a heartless bitch who had the nerve to stab her best friend in the back, but it hurt worse to know he didn't want her.

After that she just had to break them up, to destroy that bastard by taking Sakura from him instead. However, Sakura was just too crazy about him to walk away and that messed everything up for her. It was true, she was jealous and selfish, but she didn't care. Her friendship was over anyway, because she knew it was only a matter of time until Sasuke ratted her out. But, she found it funny that he hadn't yet.

Even after the rumor.

Sakura was a fool, and a scared brat and in no time at all, she'd lost all respect for her. It could have been because of Sasuke, but Ino didn't really care why. All she cared about now was bringing a world of hurt to Sasuke, just like he'd done to her.

She'd taken a chance, and everything was ruined. So, she figured she might as well go out with a bang.

Ino knew she'd hit bottom when she didn't feel anything after confronting Sakura. It didn't bother her to see the girl cry. She didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for planning her upcoming death. The only reason she was putting it off was to torture her first. She wanted it to be known that Sakura had suffered substantially. She wanted that Uchiha's life to be over.

But, she wanted him alive, to suffer as much and as long as possible. A few more hours though, and she would be making her move. She was sure Sakura would be begging to die by then.

…

Waking up, the first thing Sasuke noticed was his drugged state. Sluggish and drowsy, he could barely move, even to turn his head to the side. He stared at the wall for a long while, thinking over his situation. A calm had settled over him thanks to the drugs and he couldn't fight it off. He was worried about Sakura, everything was his fault and yet, there was nothing he could do to help her.

The room was quiet aside from his slow, even breaths and he'd never felt more alone than he did then. His medicine kept him from lashing out and having panic attacks, but it did nothing to settle his emotions. When there was nothing else he could do, he sobbed quietly while his mind turned against him. It had been a long time, but when he got this overwhelmed, all he wanted to do was die.

Sakura was gone, possibly even killed because of him.

And Sasuke would never live without her.

…

"So, you're planning to kill me. But, what are you waiting on. Why the torture? What if someone finds me before you kill me."

Ino smirked as she tightened the rope around Sakura's body. She had every inch of her tied up. "I'll just kill you then. I don't care what happens to me."

Sakura shook with adrenaline and fear. It didn't even make sense for Ino to have gone so crazy. Nothing could justify her actions. Everything hurt and it was hard to breathe being tied so tightly, but Sakura wasn't going to give in. She would keep fighting to the very end, even when it was getting her nowhere.

Ino would have to answer for her actions, one way or another but Sakura did not want to die. She wasn't ready. There was so much she wanted to do in life, and there was Sasuke. She needed to be there for him. She could only imagine how he was feeling at that time, but she hoped and prayed he was okay.

"Oh my, I think we have company already. Well, well Sakura. Any last words?"

Heart dropping, Sakura looked around the room scarcely. She was unable to move though, there was no way for her to escape. Unless someone came to her rescue, there was nothing she could do but await her demise.

Ino knelt down over her, showing off a long and sharp blade. It was shiny, sharp and seemingly unused. Sakura swallowed hard at the sight of it as Ino laughed mockingly. "I decided not to shoot you." She explained. "I thought it would be more traumatic for your little soulmate if you were really fucked up. What better way than to stab you to death?"

Sakura's skin started crawling and her breathing picked up, chest aching from struggling for the breaths with her chest being bound so tight. "You don't have to do this, Ino. Killing me will solve nothing, it will only bring you more problems."

"Yeah well. I just don't care anymore. Bye bitch."

Ino's hand with the knife raised high in the air and swiftly, in the blink of an eye, the knife was stabbed into her leg. She screamed at the top of her lungs, a pain like none she'd ever experienced taking over her body. Her body wiggled and thrashed in an attempt to escape the knife and some stabs were missing her, but she'd been caught good several times by the time the door burst open.

"Get down! Get down!"

Shouting was all she heard as her vision blurred. Sakura could feel herself bleeding out. There was no more pain, but rather a numbing sensation she felt as her eyes closed. She knew she should fight to stay conscious, but she was weak. She was tired and she was unable to keep herself from giving in to sleep.

…

"How many?"

"Thirteen."

"Shit."

Things had happened a lot sooner than Itachi assumed and he was nearing hysteria himself as he learned the outcome of the situation. Now at the hospital, he sat with Shisui who filled him in for then, before he could speak directly with the doctor.

"How long has she been in surgery?" Itachi asked, feeling quite pale and nauseous.

"Almost ten minutes now. It's major surgery though. It could be an hour or longer before we know anything else." Shisui looked around to make sure they were out of anyone else's earshot. "The girl is here in the hospital too. She took a shot in the stomach and will be taken straight to jail as soon as she's treated."

"I can't believe they're even treating the bitch."

It wasn't often that Itachi found himself angry, and never had he been so angry as he was then. For him to be told there was a possibility she may not pull through, and for him to just picture his brother at home, high on medicine just to keep him sane. It was a bad situation either way he looked at it.

"Does Sasuke know?"

"Hell no." Itachi snapped quietly through clenched teeth. "There's no telling what he'd do if he found out."

"He has a right to know, Itachi. He'd want to be here."

Running his hand through his hair, Itachi groaned. He didn't know what to do, or what the right thing really was. It wasn't that he didn't want Sasuke to be there for Sakura, but he couldn't help feeling that Sasuke wouldn't take the news well. At all. If he learned that Sakura had been found so covered in blood that she was unrecognizable, or that she'd been stabbed thirteen times, he would probably lose all that was left of his mind.

"Listen, Itachi." Shisui called, plopping his hand down on Itachi's shoulder. "Tell him she's alive, and she's going to need him. It's good news."

While there was the possibility that she wouldn't make it…

Itachi just didn't know, he'd never been more unsure about anything. It was nothing but a fact, if he brought Sasuke here and he had remained calm, only to find out the emergency surgery failed… he would go absolutely insane. There was no other possible outcome.

Knowing Shisui was right though, Itachi ran out of the hospital. He had to get back home to Sasuke, he had to get him to the hospital. It's what both he and Sakura would want.

…

Sasuke could feel in his heart that something terrible was happening to Sakura. He'd tried to get out of bed, only to fall to the floor being as out of it as he was. There was a desperate need in him to get to her though, and he'd started crawling to his bedroom door.

It had been a long time since he was so heavily medicated, but he knew firsthand how distressed he'd been. He was sure Itachi had a horrible night as well, and he didn't blame his brother for giving him the drugs. Right then though, he really wished he hadn't. Because he needed to find her, he needed to be there for her.

He was so sorry. He loved her so much.

The door opened, coming a hair away from whacking upside his head and then Itachi was in his room and kneeling before him. "Sasuke!"

"Itachi… Sakura needs me."

"I'll help you up, you're coming with me."

With Itachi's help, Sasuke was able to walk and slowly they made their way through the house. Now, his heart was pounding, and he couldn't bring himself to ask where they were going, because he already knew. Sakura had been found, and he was too afraid to ask any questions.

…

As soon as Ino was out of surgery, two officers came in to question her about the incident. She was in pain, but it was mild compared to the rage she felt. It was possible that Sakura would still live, and she wanted her dead and gone. She hoped she never made it out of that surgery room alive.

"So, you say you're guilty and are prepared for the consequences. But, what's your motive? Are you happy with your actions?"

Ino laughed, wide crazed eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Just felt like doing it. And it's not over. It's far from over."

The two officers exchanged a look before excusing themselves while preparations were made for her arrest. It was apparent that the girl wasn't in her right mind, but now it was up to the victim to be questioned. If her surgery went well enough for it to happen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't prepared.

It was only after they arrived at the hospital that he was informed of Sakura's condition. He knew in his heart it was bad, even before he heard the news, but now that he was aware he didn't know how to cope with the situation.

His medicine kept him from panicking. Instead he just felt lifeless. Mind a blur of empty thoughts and fears. Everything was there, but he just couldn't grasp it. There was no emotion. He couldn't even feel anymore. All he could see was his everything- just gone.

She'd been in surgery for a couple hours and had to receive blood a number of times. Everything just sounded as horrible as it possibly could. Even the doctors didn't sound hopeful. All they'd say was, "We're doing everything we can."

Ultimately, it was all up to Sakura. She was strong and Sasuke knew that better than anyone. It was bad, but she just had to be okay. Sasuke needed her. He more than needed her. The longer he waited the more his mind sobered and soon Sasuke's anxiousness returned. But, the only thing on his mind was seeing Sakura. She had to be okay. He had to see her.

Finally, the doctor entered the waiting room and approached them. Only Itachi and Sasuke were there, and they both stood to hear the update.

"The surgery was successful. She's in recovery now."

"Oh, thank God." Sasuke croaked, releasing the breath he'd been holding. He nearly collapsed but Itachi's hold on his shoulder kept him on his feet.

"Once she's moved to a regular room you'll be allowed to see her. After that depending on her how well her condition improves, we'll know how long we need to keep her. But even if she can go home in a few days or even a week or so- it will be months before she's fully recovered from this."

It was a major incident. Sakura was fatally injured and mentally abused. Getting over something like that wasn't a simple matter. The guilt was nearly consuming, yet there was no escape. How Sasuke could have ever let this happen to Sakura, he would never know.

He didn't think even he would ever get past it.

A little over an hour later Sasuke was finally shown to Sakura's room. Itachi stayed behind, wanting to give Sasuke the time alone with her to begin with. Sasuke appreciated this because he needed the time to think, to feel- and to hopefully speak to Sakura.

His emotions returned full force once he walked inside her room. He'd never seen her so pale and lifeless looking. She appeared to be sleeping soundly, but even with her covered up Sasuke could tell that she had lost weight. There were dark circles under her closed eyes and her right arm laid above the covers, hooked to the IV drip. There was one bandage around her wrist, apparently one of the stab wounds.

Just thinking about the situation was enough to upset Sasuke greatly, but seeing Sakura like that left him in a world of pain. Tears filled his eyes and he did nothing to stop them as he stood there watching her, his body trembling.

When he finally crumbled, it was beside her bed. He fell to his knees and held her hand carefully. Begging her forgiveness was all he could think to do, but his words fell upon deaf ears. At least he thought so, until her hand squeezing his with strength he wouldn't have expected her to have.

"Sakura," He gasped, raising his head to look her over. She was wide awake, brows pulled together and lip trembling as she fought to keep her own tears at bay. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." She told him sharply, though her voice was raspy and weak. She shook her head as if to emphasize her words instead of speaking again.

She didn't want to hear his apologies, Sasuke knew all along it would be that way. But he had to tell her he was sorry, as if it would help to relieve him of the guilt he felt.

"I've never been so afraid. I thought I'd never see you again."

Sakura nodded, eyes downcast. She didn't look at him directly but Sasuke knew she'd felt the same fear. "It will… be okay now."

After everything, she was the one trying to reassure him. Sasuke could only laugh in disbelief. This was just like her though, so he shouldn't have been surprised. Slowly he got to his feet and leaned over her, placing a ghost of a kiss across her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly, forehead leaning against hers.

There was a long road ahead of them. Getting past this wouldn't be easy, but they were both thinking about the future. If there was one thing they were both certain of, it was that there would be many changes in their lives.

…

It wasn't until the next morning that the investigators went in to question Sakura. She was in a lot of pain, even with the medication the hospital provided her, but she was alert. Talking to them was something she wanted to be done with as soon as possible, so then it would be over. At least for a little while.

Ino had been taken into custody early that morning, but Sakura cared not what happened to Ino, or where she was. It hurt to know her friend had fallen so ill without her knowing, and that she and Sasuke had fallen victim to her will, but Sakura couldn't even feel sorry for Ino after everything that had happened. She knew it was a miracle that she was alive at all.

Her best friend had really tried to kill her. There was no excusing that. Ino had acted maliciously and as forgiving a person as Sakura was, she knew she would never forgive Ino for everything she'd done. Sakura wasn't even sad… she was angry. So angry that she didn't know what to do with herself.

It was painfully obvious how distraught Sasuke was, and that only made things worse for Sakura. Of course she had known of Sasuke's anxiety for years, but it had been so long since it affected him. They'd become so happy together in their lives that neither of their pasts really bothered them anymore. But now with all that had gone on, Sasuke had something different to worry him.

When she saw Itachi alone, she was determined to find out how bad he's been. But, Itachi refused to tell her anything, more than likely not wanting her to worry about such things when she should have been focusing on her recovery. She was weak, and tired but she was okay.

Being in that room there at the end, Sakura had just known she was going to die. She'd never see Sasuke again. She'd never live out her life and see all her dreams and hopes of the future fulfilled. Instead she was here, she was alive. Nothing grounded her more than that.

Sasuke was there ever day, all day. Sakura begged him to go home, to rest but he refused. Itachi came by every day with food and a smile. There was no more questioning, only healing- and time alone with Sasuke. After a couple days he was back to himself and for that Sakura was glad. Her body was sore around each of her wounds, but the doctors were pleased with her healing process.

After spending one entire week in the hospital, she would finally be released.

The night before that though, Sasuke did finally leave her for a short while.

"I won't be long. There's something Itachi and I need to take care of."

Sakura didn't argue, she didn't mind him leaving but she would admit that she always had a sense of security when he was with her. It was only just over an hour before he returned though, much sooner than she'd anticipated.

"Back already?" She asked, sitting up a bit more in the bed.

"Told you it wouldn't take long." He smiled her favorite smile, eyes shining and teeth showing. She loved that smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Itachi and I got everything ready for you to come home tomorrow. You're going to stay with us. I went by the apartment because I knew there were some things you'd want and need."

"Oh." Sakura nodded. This pleased her because the thought of staying there after her abduction gave her a chill she'd rather not experience. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled once more though it was a much softer smile. He left his chair next to her to sit on the bed with her. "Soon though, we're getting the hell away from here."

"Just us?"

"That's right."

A cheeky smile spread across her face then. Nothing sounded better than that. Getting away was probably the best thing for both of them. She wouldn't mind at all. She would finish college somewhere else, she could work for another hospital. It was somewhere far away that Sakura imagined. She couldn't wait.

Maybe it was all finally over. She could heal and together her and Sasuke could get past this and move on with their lives. They loved each other enough to fight for their relationship, but it would be nice when things settled down and life could be peaceful for them, even if only for some time.

…

"Sasuke, I'm fine here." Sakura half laughed at Sasuke who'd carried her all the way inside his home and was being rather particular of where and how he sat her down.

On the couch now, she leaned back with a sigh. It was much more comfortable than the hospital bed she'd been in for the past week. Itachi brought in her things from the car as Sasuke took a seat on the couch next to her. He was always moving so carefully, extremely so.

Her body was sore, but she was healing nicely and she felt much better, especially with the medication they had her taking. It seemed like so long ago it was that Sakura was able to sit so close to Sasuke, so she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as she did.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying you should take it easy."

There was no fighting this fight with him, so Sakura decided not to say anything else. She would be careful, she wanted herself healed just as much as he did, so she wouldn't do anything careless. But, she could rest her head against her man.

"Sakura, if you need anything at all just call me. I'll be in the kitchen." Itachi told her, poking his head in from the dining room which separated the kitchen and living room.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura smiled softly at him before he hurried off. It almost felt unreal to her, to be home with Sasuke and his brother… to be alive. But she was so happy, elated. She wished she could celebrate.

It felt like a blessing just to lounge on the couch with him. They were quiet most of the time, but even the silence was comforting. Sasuke had put his arm around her but carefully, making sure not to touch near any of her wounds. Before they knew it, Itachi had come in, sitting dinner before them on the coffee table.

Itachi was an excellent cook and Sakura had always enjoyed his cooking. Sasuke pulled himself away from her to hand her, her plate. She took it happily and started to eat without hesitation since Sasuke was watching her as if he wanted to feed her himself. The thought alone had her blushing madly.

Thankfully before too long, Sasuke picked up his own plate and started to eat. Not a word was spoken and in record time they'd both finished their food. Sakura felt even better after such a delicious meal, but she also felt tired and in serious need of a nap.

"The couch is not a suitable place for you to sleep. I'll carry you to my room."

Only then did Sakura come to the full realization that she was now living with Sasuke. She'd be staying in his room, with him, sleeping with him every night… waking up to him every morning. It seemed as if the blessing were continuing to fall upon her.

Sasuke carried her through the house, to his room. He had a large bed that was extremely comfortable. As soon as she hit the sheets, Sakura's eyes were drooping. She couldn't fight how tired she was. Sasuke got in next to her but the only part of him that touched her was his fingers as they so gently caressed her face. It was a pleasant feeling that only helped lull her to sleep.

…

She was beautiful and even stronger than he imagined. Sakura was determined to heal quickly and he had yet to hear her complain even once. She would ask for her medicine at the hospital, if it were the right time, but she never complained about the pain, or the trauma of it all.

Every day she seemed a little happier, and by the time she came home with Sasuke, she was nothing but the Sakura he remembered. She wanted to do everything herself, to prove to him that she was able. But, Sasuke was always concerned for her wellbeing. Of course he would try to help her.

As more days passed by, he finally came to realize that she didn't need his help at all. Because she was that capable, that strong. He was lucky if she ever allowed him to do anything for her and not once had she asked him to do anything at all.

By the end of the second week of her recovery, Sakura was feeling much better. She was walking around without showing the slightest discomfort, but Sasuke knew she was still in pain. Even the slightest movement would agitate her healing wounds, but Sakura always assured him she was perfectly fine.

That night Sasuke had walked in the bathroom before she was dressed and that was the first time he'd laid eyes on her injuries. There was one cut on her arm, which he'd known about, but the remaining twelve sewn up areas were all across her torso. Her face paled as he took her in, unable to hide the horrified expression on his face. She covered herself with her towel as if she were ashamed and Sasuke realized how inconsiderate he was being.

Whether her scars bothered him or not, he would love her no less. They didn't take away from the beauty she was, they just reminded him of the torture she'd gone through, and that was what made it hard for him to see her like that.

"Could you hand me my robe?" She asked in a whisper, her back turned to him and head downcast.

It was the first time she'd asked him to do anything, and he did so quietly. Until he brought it to her. He forced her around to look at him, meeting her eyes with a sharp look.

"Don't look like that."

"How could I not, when you look so repulsed by me…"

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I could never be repulsed by you. I love you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. But, I can't stand it. Just imagining how you must have felt… how you must feel even now. I wish I could take it all away."

Though her eyes had averted from his own, she looked back up to him in wonder as the color returned to her face and then some. "You… really think that?"

"Of course. I'd much rather it have been me."

Her blush deepened then and she looked away shyly. "Not that… I mean… Never mind."

She grabbed her robe and hurried away from him, returning to his room. Sasuke just watched her go in confusion, until it finally hit him and he followed her with a chuckle.

Her robe secured around her, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke as he approached her and she blushed again. Nothing made him happier than knowing she was okay enough to be this much like her old self.

"You really are the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her once he was standing right before her, his hand reached up to cradle her face. Her lips parted as she breathed and Sasuke took the opportunity to steal them in a kiss.

Just a soft, sweet kiss. Nothing that would have him getting out of control. After all, he had to be careful with Sakura. She was still healing, that was something he wouldn't allow himself to forget. So as quickly as he'd kissed her, he pulled away. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't having that.

Sasuke gasped in surprise as she threw herself at him, arms going around his neck as her body molded to his and her lips crashed against his own. He held her to him, kissing her back as carefully as he could, but Sakura seemed to be pain-free. That or either she just didn't give a damn.

"Sa-kura!" Sasuke gasped between kisses, wanting desperately to pull away yet not having the will now that she was kissing him so passionately.

"Just… shut up… and kiss me."

"But,"

Sasuke could only groan against her ardent kisses and struggle to keep up. He didn't want to hurt her so he'd been keeping his distance, but how could he refuse her when she was so desperate to drink him in. Lucky for him a knock on his bedroom door had her pulling away from him. Otherwise, he'd been likely to lose himself to her. It had happened more times than he could remember.

Breathless, Sasuke stared at Sakura momentarily. A part of him wished that they didn't have to stop, but he knew it was for the best. When the second round of knocking came, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

Itachi stood there, smiling suggestively. "Sorry to interrupt, but you two have some guests in the living room."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, instantly annoyed.

Sakura should have been resting, not having visitors. Even though it was just after dinnertime, it was still kind of late for people to show up.

"The Uzumaki kid and a few others. The promised not to stay long. Do you feel up to seeing anyone, Sakura?"

Sasuke looked to her as she nodded. "Of course, since they've come all this way."

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute." Sasuke grumbled before shutting the door.

"Don't be mean Sasuke, they just want to see us."

"I know." Sasuke sighed, trying not to let the asshole in him come out. "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes, just let me get my bedroom shoes on and we'll go see them for a bit."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke watched as she got ready. She moved slowly most of the time, but Sasuke was glad of that. He wanted her taking it easy, so when she did, he appreciated it more than she knew. He hadn't showered yet, so he was still fully dressed from the day. Once she was ready they both walked through the house and to the living room together.

There was Naruto and Hinata, Sai, Tenten and Lee. All mutual friends that they'd known for years. They all seemed happy to see Sakura, yet sad at the same time. Sasuke could understand the feeling. Naruto was the first to get up and go to Sakura for a hug.

"Careful, Dobe." Sasuke snapped coolly and Sakura swatted his arm.

"I'm fine, Sasuke."

They'd all gone together and got Sakura gift basket full of flowers and sweets. She was excited about it and thanking them endlessly as she and Sasuke took a seat on the couch to join them.

"How've you been feeling?" Hinata asked Sakura and all eyes went to her.

Sakura smiled softly before answering. "Better than I should, probably."

"I'm sure Teme is taking good care of her." Naruto grinned as he leaned back in the chair he was sharing with Hinata. It was strange to see them so close without Hinata reacting, especially when Naruto's arm went around her possessively.

"He is." Sakura giggled and Sasuke looked over at her thoughtfully.

She seemed so happy. How could he be anything but happy, if that's how she was feeling. "Trying." He grumbled. "But, Sakura is determined to take care of herself."

"Sounds like her." Sai snorted.

Itachi came in, serving everyone tea and snacks. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at his brother, but Itachi was always an excellent host. He was always generous and kind and much more like Sakura than Sasuke himself was. Those two were always going to extremes, always doing the unnecessary.

"Thanks, bro." Naruto was grinning at Itachi as he left without a word.

"So, we've come to inform you both that we're planning a special party for Sakura- once she's recovered." Tenten announces excitedly and then Sasuke did roll his eyes.

As if they hadn't had enough party drama recently.

"Oh wow. Thanks." Sakura sounded surprised but not displeased. "Should be fun."

"The plan is in the making, but we won't set a date until we know you're ready." Naruto explained.

"I assume the guest list will be kept to a minimum." Sasuke spoke up.

"Certainly." Hinata nodded. "Only Sakura's closest friends will be there."

Sasuke couldn't say he was happy about the idea. But, he supposed he had plenty of time to warm up to it. If it made Sakura happy, then he wouldn't object. Subjecting her to anything strenuous or unnecessary though, wasn't on his to-do list.

They stayed, chatting with Sakura long enough to finish their tea before announcing their leave. At least they weren't thoughtless, but Sasuke was sure they could see how tired Sakura was. Even though she slept, she could only sleep for so many hours at a time before she'd wake up in pain so she took several naps throughout the day and night. Her medicine made her tired as well, so when the fatigue hit her, she needed to rest.

It was obvious in her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming, and for the gift." Sakura told them as they all stood at the door to leave.

"Don't mention it!" Naruto grinned, giving her a thumbs up before leading the way out.

After locking the door once they were out, Sasuke went with Sakura back to his room and got in bed with her. She was yawning tiredly even before she was covered, but the smile hadn't left her face. It was nice to see her so happy. For once, Sasuke was glad they'd had visitors.

"Goodnight, Sasuke… I love you."

"I love you, Sakura. Sleep well."

Slowly, time was moving by and Sakura was getting better. Soon enough, she'd be back to normal. She'd be pain-free and eager to move about. Sasuke was excited for that. For as hard as things had been, they still had their whole lives ahead of them- and there was much to happen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Through Thick and Thin-**

 _Chapter Ten_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **.**

* * *

It was almost unrealistic how great things were going for Sakura, and Sasuke as well over the next few weeks. They'd both taken a leave from school. While Sakura's was of course for medical reasons, Sasuke's was personal. There was nothing worth him leaving Sakura's side during this time, and besides, he only ever went to school for her anyway. If she wasn't there, there was no reason for him to be- at least that's how he saw it.

Sakura of course felt differently, but she hadn't argued with him longer than a day before relenting. Sasuke knew without her saying as much that she wanted him with her as well. Strong as she was, Sakura had gone through a lot and she needed all the support she could get. She'd supporting Sasuke unconditionally over the years and he would do the same for her. Though she had hurt him deeply when Ino's rumor came about and Sakura lost her faith in him so easily, Sasuke never blamed Sakura for that, not when she had that conniving bitch breathing in her ear.

Over the past few weeks at home, Sakura had continued to heal. She was happy and Sasuke could tell that happiness came from her gratefulness. She was alive, and she told him time and time again that she could only be thankful. She would look forward to their future and do all she could not to think about that dreadful time when she was abducted. And luckily for both of them, her mind was almost always free of those dreadful memories.

That all changed though when the investigating officers finally showed back up at their door. Everything about Sakura changed when she knew they were there. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to have to answer their questions and she certainly didn't want to have to go to court, to look at Ino, to talk about all that had happened to her in front of an entire courtroom. How could she move on, if they were forcing her to relive all that?

It was too much for her and much too soon. She cried, claiming she'd already told them everything. It was the first time Sasuke had saw her so vulnerable and afraid and so he did all he could, telling the investigators that they'd have to come back another time when Sakura was mentally prepared, though he wasn't sure if she ever would be. The next day he'd resolved himself to sit down and talk to her. As much as it hurt him to know she was hurting, he had to convince her to move forward with things. The sooner she did, the sooner everything would be over and then she'd never have to look back again.

"The trial is already set and it's just a month away." He explained carefully, holding her close to him as they laid in bed together. "Trust me when I say that I wish you didn't need to do this. I don't want you to even have to think about it and anything I can handle myself for you, I will. But Sakura, you have to do this, to make sure that bitch gets exactly what she deserves and when it's over, it will be over and we can finally move on with our lives."

"I know…" She whispered quietly after a moment.

She was broken, afraid and desperate to escape those painful memories. She'd been doing so well, but Sasuke knew she would continue to do so. If anybody could move on after such trauma, it would be Sakura.

"I've spoken with your lawyer. You won't have to speak directly to any of the investigators, he will handle all that, but you will have to see him. He's a good friend of the family, so I'll be allowed to be with you, and he will even come speak to us here. We just need to make sure he knows everything he needs to know and that we know everything we need to know."

"…I… don't want to… see her."

"I know." Sasuke whispered back, her words cutting him deeply. "Neither do I, baby. But even though she will be there, you will not have to look at her."

"You're right… but I know I will."

…

The next day Kakashi came by after Sasuke called him with Sakura's approval. After her talk with Sasuke, she'd felt better about the situation, but she still wasn't looking forward to discussing any of those moments. Ino was a topic altogether that she never wanted brought up again, but she would go through that pain for the good of her future, as well as Sasuke's.

It was much easier than she ever anticipated. Sasuke answered almost all questions and they weren't many questions at all, for Kakashi claimed he had more than enough information already. The main point of their meeting was for him to inform Sakura of the upcoming trial, when it was and what she could expect.

"You will be questioned, but only because the jury will need to hear from you. Your testimony will be the most important part of the trial. What our problem here is, is that Yamanaka is pleading temporary insanity in hopes of getting off on a much lighter sentence then what she deserves. So we have to fight, because this girl is a danger to society and doesn't need to be walking free."

Sakura couldn't have agreed more because she felt in her heart and soul that if Ino were given the opportunity, she would target her and Sasuke again. She'd wanted Sakura dead, and she would probably make it her life goal to be free if only long enough to finish the deed.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure that doesn't happen." She told him with a newfound confidence. The last thing she needed was the fear of knowing Ino was free to come after her once more. Even still if she wasn't, Sakura was all in favor of moving far away from this place- far away from Ino.

She would not be found. She would not be fearful of living her life to the fullest. No, she would do what she had to, to ultimately put this behind her for good and then she and Sasuke would finally start over and be as happy as they always had been before Ino tried to ruin it.

Once her lawyer was gone, Sakura excused herself into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. It would be only the second time since the incident that she'd been able to enjoy a relaxing bath thanks to her wounds. Some had been much deeper than others, but now they didn't bother her nearly as much. The scars would always be there, a constant reminder of what she'd endured, but the pain had been fading with each passing day.

The bath felt nice and as she lay there, her fingers played along each of her scars. Most were across her stomach, they felt strange being there even after so long. But Sakura still had the urge to touch them, in a way it was hard to believe that they were there at all, that she had actually experienced such an incident. She could remember it so clearly. Her talk with Ino, the realization that there was no way to save herself. Even resolving herself enough to accept her impending death, and then the stabbing, the feel of that knife plunging into her skin over and over again.

It was unreal. It was torture. Ino was indeed a danger to society and Sakura wanted nothing more than to make sure she could never target her or anyone else ever again. Nobody deserved to go through anything like that, and Sakura had never done anything to Ino to deserve it. All she'd ever done was be her friend, and she'd been her friend for years. No matter how much she thought, she could never think of any reason Ino would have done this to her.

As she sat in the tub, deep in thought her finger traced over the cut just across the top of her thigh, the first cut that Ino had inflicted upon her. She really wanted Sakura to die and that was as extreme as things could get. Maybe Sakura could understand if there was actual reasoning behind Ino's actions, but for her to say it was all because of Sakura choosing Sasuke over her, she just couldn't understand. It was the most unrelatable situation she'd ever experienced.

When Sasuke entered the bathroom unannounced, Sakura knew she'd been in there longer than necessary. He gave her a soft smile before coming over to sit on the side of the tub. "You okay?" He asked softly, watching her carefully for any reaction.

She gave none aside from a slight nod. "Just thinking…"

"About the incident?"

He never missed anything. "Yeah…"

"Ah… Well, there's something I need to talk to you about. Finish up and we'll have dinner before discussing it."

"Alright." She nodded, wondering only mildly what it could be that he wanted to talk about.

Sasuke left her alone and she wrapped up her bath. Once she was dressed in her nightgown and her favorite robe she made her way through the house and into the dinning room where Sasuke was waiting at the table. Itachi was gone, still at work she presumed, but she didn't bother asking as she took her seat across from Sasuke.

"We're having steak tonight?" She grinned across the table at him before taking the time to admire the lavish looking steak before her. It was one of her favorite meals, served with salad and potatoes. It smelled so good that she could already taste it.

"It's been a while." He shrugged as if it were no big deal, but he'd even gone so far as to light a couple candles and it was the first time she could remember him having her plate fixed for her and everything set up as if he'd had time to plan it to perfection.

"That it has." She agreed, wasting no time in digging into the delicious food. "Mm. It's good."

"While we eat, I'd like to do some talking. There's something that you need to know."

Sakura dropped her fork and knife, a wave of unease passing over her. "What is it?" She whispered worriedly.

"There is something I purposely kept from you to try and protect you. But, I feel it's something the prosecution should know, whether it help our case or not. The party I went to that night without you, and was accused of cheating, something actually did happen. Though it wasn't me who was behind it."

Sakura watched him carefully, unsure how to feel about the way this conversation was going. She swallowed hard and waited for him to go on.

"Ino came onto me. She just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of my arm. She was drunk, but initially I just thought she was being Ino and she always had a tendency to be over-friendly at times. But then she told me that I needed to leave you, that she wanted me- and had for a while. Naturally I flipped and cursed her out. I couldn't believe that she would ever say such things, drunk or not, when you two had been friends for so long. She never bothered me again after that until the rumor, but it's why I just found her so intolerable.

"It was wrong on my part, I know I should have told you. But, I thought that she was drunk, maybe she wasn't in her right mind. I didn't want to start anything, or ruin your friendship. This was still on my mind when the rumor started and she convinced you to ignore and leave me. This was partly because she didn't want me to have the chance to tell you. She was pissed at me and because of that, she took her anger out on you just to get to me. Because she knows as good as anyone that nothing gets to me like you do."

This information was too much to absorb and Sakura didn't know how to respond, or even if she should. After a moment however, Sasuke went on.

"I know that you're still bugging yourself about the whole situation, but Sakura you need to know that it is all my fault. It was me Ino was targeting, she was only using you to get to me. Hurting you would hurt me far worse than anything she could do to me alone and she knew it. She took that knowledge and used it to nearly destroy both of us. She tried to kill you in hopes of ending my life. Because you are my life and everyone knows it."

"Sasuke…" She whispered his name, tears long since flowing from her eyes. Dinner was forgotten, Sakura's appetite disappearing. She couldn't believe all that she'd just heard. Knowing this before would have changed everything.

"I know it's a lot… and I'm sorry, for everything."

It hurt more than anything to know how this had all affected Sasuke, how badly he was beating himself up over it all. "It's not your fault either." She told him earnestly, knowing this all boiled down to Ino. The only person at fault here was her, and as bad as it would hurt to deal with all this, Sakura was suddenly filled with a resolve.

Sakura couldn't wait to make Ino pay for what she'd put them through.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know... It's been forever and a day. Lol. I'm sorry!**

 **Well I hope you liked the update, even though it's been so long.**

 **Forgive me. Hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
